


Отшельник, или Погоня за ланью

by wilwarin575



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри заблудился в зимнем лесу))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отшельник, или Погоня за ланью

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для **Netttle**.   
>  Я, конечно, повольничала с Геллоуэй-парком, но старалась по мере возможностей соблюдать топографическую и фактическую точность. В доказательство привожу вот эти фотографии - http://www.sw-images-scotland.co.uk/portfolio_category.asp?cat=126&offset=0 , на которых та самая местность.

*** 

– Язык сломаешь с этими названиями, – ворчал Гарри, плетясь за Роном, Гермионой и Розой по вихляющей тропке. – Баргреннан, Глентрул... Почему не купить дом в Лондоне или, не знаю там, в Бристоле? Да до вас добираться часов десять! 

– Зато посмотри, как здесь хорошо, – мечтательно произнесла Гермиона, тут же дёрнув Розу за руку. – Нельзя скусывать льдинки с варежек! Рон, скажи ей. 

– Доченька, мама просто завидует, – ответил тот и схлопотал тычок под рёбра. 

Грубой вязки шарф то норовил остаться на голых ветвях кустарников, то противно колол шею, и Гарри поминутно останавливался, чтобы его поправить. 

– Эй, Гарри, не отставай, мы поворачиваем. С тропинок лучше не сходить, заплутать можно в два счёта. 

Гарри зашагал к ним, отодрав, наконец, шарф от очередной шипастой ветки. Но тут Роза, до этого мирно лепившая снежки, решила поиграть и со счастливым воплем кинулась прямиком в лесные дебри. 

– Стой! Рози, немедленно стой! Рон, скорее. Гарри, подожди нас тут, хорошо? 

Гарри кивнул. 

– И никуда не отходи! – прокричала Гермиона. 

Стоять на подмокшем, смешанном с грязью снегу было нерадостно. От скуки Гарри принялся рисовать носком ботинка узоры на проталинах. 

Вдруг рядом хрустнула ветка, и краем глаза он уловил нечто движущееся, метнувшееся в сторону от дороги. Гарри, почти не дыша, чтобы окончательно не спугнуть таинственного зверя, повернулся. 

Укрытая тенью разлапистых елей, совсем близко от Гарри, стояла лань. Испуганной она никак не выглядела. Мерцали её влажные глаза, вся она как будто светилась в полумраке. Гарри сделал шаг, и изящные копытца переступили по снегу. Ещё пару мгновений лань печально и понимающе на него смотрела, а затем канула во тьму переплетённых ветвей и жмущихся друг к другу замёрзших деревьев. С её исчезновением нахлынуло дурацкое чувство, непонятно откуда взявшееся, – что его бросили, обманули, повертели перед носом конфетой, на проверку оказавшейся пустышкой, резаной бумагой в ярком фантике. 

Ему вполне могло померещиться – ведь могло же? Зачем он сунулся в чащу, преследуя свою галлюцинацию, Гарри не смог бы объяснить, ни тогда, ни потом. И уж конечно, он не хотел потерять из виду тропинку, но что плохого в том, чтобы отойти на пару футов в лес? Если обернуться, то дорога как на ладони, и, кажется, вдалеке он заметил набегавшихся по лесу родителей, ведущих блудное чадо. Для очистки совести Гарри крикнул: 

– Я сейчас приду! 

И погнался за растаявшей среди деревьев ланью. 

 

*** 

Как он сразу не заметил овраг такой глубины? На самом краю ботинки заскользили, уцепиться было ровным счётом не за что, сухая трава, подвернувшаяся под руку, выдернулась с корнем. 

Гарри даже заорать не успел. Проехался на заднице до самого низа и приземлился на колени у кромки небольшого затянутого льдом озерца. Он осторожно встал, пытаясь понять, сломал он себе что-нибудь или на этот раз повезло. Вроде ничего не болело, кроме ободранной о траву ладони и разбитой левой коленки. Джинсы порвались, не выдержали бурного спуска, и сквозь дыру была видна кровившая ссадина. 

А лань просто испарилась. Или её и вовсе не было? 

Но самым неприятным оказалось то, что взобраться наверх по отвесному склону было невозможно – по крайней мере, без альпинистского снаряжения за плечами. 

Он позвал Рона и Гермиону, сначала негромко, уверенный, что от тропинки он отошёл совсем недалеко. Когда никто не ответил, Гарри завопил так, что с соседних деревьев шуганулась стая воробьёв. 

И опять никто не откликнулся. 

Гарри загрустил. Где заканчивался овраг, он так и не увидел, в какую сторону лучше идти, чтобы быстрее выбраться, он тоже не знал. Пошёл наугад, увязая в подмокшем грязном снегу. 

Первое время Гарри вопил «Эй, я здесь!» и «Помогите!», пока не понял, что всё это бесполезно. Голос осип, ноги промокли и стали тяжёлыми, будто налились чугуном, шарф скорее напоминал удавку, чем уютную защиту от ветра. С трудом Гарри размотал его и оставил на ближайшем кусте. 

В рваные джинсы засыпался снег, который таял, стекая противными ручейками в зимние, но, как оказалось, ничуть не гревшие ботинки. 

Гарри думал о посвистывании закипающего чайника, о чашке с нелепым цветочным рисунком, что ему выделила миссис Уизли. О том, как было хорошо сидеть на потёртом плюшевом диванчике в доме Рона и Гермионы, пока те возились с Розой или помогали миссис Уизли накрывать на стол. Как трещал огонь в печке, как мистер Уизли вслух читал газеты... 

Про газеты, впрочем, ему думать не хотелось. Газеты – журналы – редакция – и тошнотворно-сладкое лицо мистера Диггори, когда тот говорил: «Так какие отношения связывают вас с моим сыном, мистер Поттер? Вы же знаете, я не могу допустить, чтобы про него – про моего сына, который вот-вот должен будет занять кресло главного редактора, – начали ходить глупые сплетни». 

Сдуру Гарри ляпнул, что это не сплетни, а затем в один момент лишился работы и был выставлен за дверь с условием, что ноги его не будет рядом с редакцией и, главное, рядом с молодым мистером Диггори. 

Самым обидным во всей этой истории было то, что проклятый мобильник Гарри с досады расколошматил об стену, последний раз поговорив с заикающимся «молодым мистером Диггори». Телефон не был дорогим и вообще никакой ценности не представлял – тогда. А вот сейчас, замерзая в шотландской чаще, Гарри осознал катастрофу, так сказать, в полной мере. 

Беготня по кочкам и снежным завалам здорово утомляла, и толку от этого было чуть, Гарри всё равно не мог согреться. Он шёл, наверно, с час, но овраг всё не кончался. Беззаботно кружившие над ним птахи вызывали приступы яростной злобы и зависти. Гарри попробовал взобраться на склон, и кончилось это тем, что он опять поздоровался пятой точкой с мёрзлой землёй. 

Ныла пораненная коленка, ныли не привыкшие к долгой ходьбе ноги, ныла поясница. Забористый мат, которому позавидовали бы Роновы старшие братья, не помогал. 

Идиотам суждено умирать в самых нелепых местах. На кого-то падает бетонная плита в районе давно закрытой стройки, кто-то наступает в море на ежа и аллергический шок становится для него большим сюрпризом, а кто-то бегает за несуществующей ланью по лесам и падает в овраги. И разбивает перед этим о стену мобильник, потому что, видите ли, бывший любовник сказал, что слово папы для него закон. 

Гарри доплёлся до корявого поваленного дерева и уселся на него, размышляя о насущном. Связи нет, еды нет, одежда явно не для долгого скитания по лесным буеракам. Жутко хотелось спать и пить. Тысяча напастей, и все на одну его бедную голову... 

Он уже начал задрёмывать, нахохлившись и спиной прислонившись к шершавой широкой ветке, как сзади раздался шорох. 

«Если это та лань», подумал Гарри, «то я...» 

Но там была не лань, а человек! Возле колючих зарослей стоял мужчина в черной дутой куртке и внимательно на него смотрел. Гарри поспешно встал и, подождав секунду, чтобы затёкшие ноги отошли, двинулся к нему навстречу. 

– Вы лесник? – охрипший голос Гарри звучал жутко. – Не могу поверить... 

– С чего вы взяли, что я лесник? – мужчина сделал шаг назад, окидывая Гарри изумлённым взглядом. 

– Кому ещё тут взяться? В этой чёртовой чаще, – он немного пришёл в себя, наконец-то. 

– В чаще, говорите? А что же тогда здесь делаете вы, мистер... 

– Гарри, – мужчина продолжал на него смотреть, и он поспешно добавил: – Гарри Поттер. 

Мужчина кивнул и стянул с правой руки шерстяную перчатку. 

– Северус Снейп. 

Ладонь его была тёплой и сухой, и Гарри, сжав её окоченевшими руками, долго не мог заставить себя ослабить хватку. Он даже не фыркнул, услышав имя мужчины. Северус, и что тут такого? У родителей, видимо, были какие-то свои причины, чтобы так его назвать, ну и пусть. Не Седрик же, ей-богу. 

– Так что вы здесь делаете? – Северус не спешил отнимать у Гарри руку – должно быть, он понимал, что вырывать её придется с силой. 

– Я... – Гарри собрался с духом. – Я погнался за ланью и заблудился. То есть, я думал, что вижу лань, а на самом деле... 

– Вы пьяны? – подозрительно уточнил Северус. 

– Лучше бы был. Может, тогда бы я не так чувствовал холод. 

– Так вы увидели лань? 

– Я гулял с друзьями, они погнались за своим ребёнком, а я увидел лань. И скатился в овраг. 

– Они за ребёнком, а вы за ланью? 

– Да я знаю, что звучит по-идиотски, но они сейчас меня ищут, и мне надо бы поскорее выбраться из леса. Пожалуйста?.. 

– Вы всерьёз полагаете, что я брошу вас тут? – Северус фыркнул. – Долго бродите, мистер Поттер? 

– Час, два. Или три? Не знаю. 

– До моего дома идти десять минут. 

– До вашего... Нет, стойте, стойте! Мне нужно вернуться к друзьям. 

– Где они живут? 

– В Глентруле. Если оно вообще так называется, а не Гвентрун или как там ещё. Короче, деревня... 

– Ваша деревня в полутора часах ходьбы отсюда. Минут через сорок стемнеет, а по ночному лесу я вас провожать не буду. Желаете пойти к друзьям? 

– Ладно. В вашем доме есть телефон? 

– Разумеется. 

– Тогда к вам... И спасибо, что нашли меня. 

Северус не ответил, лишь слегка качнул головой, принимая благодарность, и повёл Гарри по знакомой теперь дороге вдоль оврага. 

Шагая рядом, Гарри исподтишка посматривал на своего спасителя. На вид ему было лет сорок, и приятным человеком он не казался. Плотно сжатые тонкие губы – такие легко кривятся в усмешке, но редко расщедриваются на улыбку, – внушительный нос с горбинкой, нездорово-бледная кожа. Если что и можно было назвать в нём притягательным, то только глаза. В их черноте таилась какая-то тайна, подсказывало Гарри журналистское чутьё. Северус то и дело откидывал лезущие в лицо длинные волосы и косился на него, перехватив пару раз ответный изучающий взгляд, так что Гарри начал отставать, чтобы идти за ним, а не бок о бок. Что-то его смущало в этом человеке. 

Гарри старался не прихрамывать, но боль отдавалась в коленке при каждом шаге. Казалось, Северус не замечал его прыгающей походки, шёл себе вперёд и шёл, изредка поглядывая через плечо – не отстал ли спутник. 

– Подождите, – взмолился, наконец, Гарри. – У меня что-то с ногой, я не могу... 

– Мы пришли. 

От дороги была проложена еле-еле заметная тропа, и она тянулась до скрытого в деревьях маленького дома. Как Гарри не заметил его раньше, когда брёл вдоль склона? 

– Сейчас разберёмся с вашим коленом, – сказал Северус, открывая перед ним дверь. 

Гарри подавил жгучее желание свалиться прямо на пороге и зашёл внутрь. Минимум обстановки, уютно обитые деревом стены, большая печь, совсем как в доме Уизли. Гарри стащил куртку и подал хозяину дома, который повесил её на крючок рядом со своей. 

– Садитесь, – Северус указал на небольшую скамейку в прихожей, и Гарри рухнул туда кулем. 

– Где именно болит? 

Гарри ткнул пальцем в прореху на джинсах. Ему вдруг пришла в голову неожиданно пугающая мысль – как этот Северус собирается его лечить? Для этого что, нужно будет снять джинсы? Да ни за что. И вообще, о чём Гарри только думал, пошёл в гости к первому встречному, в глухом лесу, в забытом богами домике, а теперь ещё готовится раздеться... 

– Знаете, оно уже почти прошло, – заявил он бодро. 

Позвонить по телефону и бежать отсюда, быстро-быстро. Если, конечно, у этого типа есть телефон. 

– Я так и понял, – съязвил Северус и сильно дёрнул за рваные края. Прореха расширилась, обнажив рассечённую кожу. – Уж простите, но чинить их теперь бессмысленно. 

Гарри слегка успокоился и с радостью простил ему потерю любимых джинсов. Главное, что не в буквальном смысле «потерю». Снимать с себя штаны перед незнакомцами Гарри не желал категорически. 

– Сидите, я схожу за мазью, – Северус ушёл в соседнюю комнату и долго двигал там какие-то ящики, звенел подозрительно склянками.

Вернулся он с кусочком марли, маленькой миской, в которой плескалось что-то прозрачное, и тюбиком непонятной мази. 

– Обо что можно так разодрать колено? – задал Северус, кажется, риторический вопрос, но Гарри предпочёл ответить. 

– Приземлился на него, когда... Ай! 

– Терпите, мистер Поттер. 

– Да вы хоть знаете, что нужно делать? 

Это стоило ему оскорблённого взгляда. 

– Я четыре года проработал аптекарем. Думаю, за это время я хоть чему-то научился. 

– Ну, раз так... Но больно же. 

– Нужно промыть, если не хотите занести инфекцию. Это обычная вода. Спокойно, хватит дергаться! 

– Это же не ваша коленка! – Гарри попытался вывернуться, но чужие сильные руки удержали его на месте. 

Пока Северус колдовал над его ногой, Гарри рассматривал необычное жилище. Это же надо, жить в лесной чащобе, совсем одному. Хотя дом был по-своему мил: из прихожей, если посмотреть налево, можно было увидеть часть опрятной светлой кухни, а справа – край обшарпанного старинного шкафа в затемнённой гостиной. Одно было странно: никаких следов недавних праздников. Ни ёлок, ни развешенной омелы или подарочных растерзанных упаковок. 

– Теперь давайте вашу руку. 

– Она не болит, честно! 

– Руку. Я жду. 

Гарри протянул ладонь, зашипев, как только смоченная в воде марля прошлась по ссадине. 

– Всё. Тише, я залеплю сверху пластырем. И снимите ваши ботинки, из них вода течёт ручьями. Не собираюсь бегать за вами с тряпкой. 

Носки, промокшие насквозь, пришлось стягивать тоже, и Гарри почувствовал себя крайне неуютно. Но, с другой-то стороны, носки – это ведь не джинсы. К тому же Северус взамен принёс ему домашние чуть потёртые мягкие тапки. 

– Телефон, – напомнил Гарри. – Можно? 

Телефон стоял на тумбочке во второй комнате, наводившей на мысли вовсе не о гостиной, а, скорее, о складе взрывчатых и ядовитых веществ. Поставленные одна на одну и набитые разнокалиберными баночками коробки грозили свалиться в любой момент, диван же служил книгохранилищем, и по бокам от него высились перевязанные стопки журналов. Каждый квадратный сантиметр письменного стола в углу занимали стопки увесистых томов. 

– Ого, – тихо выдохнул Гарри. 

– Нужен справочник? – не дожидаясь ответа, Северус сунул ему в руку пухлую книжку. 

– Спасибо, – номер Уизли, к своему стыду, Гарри помнил смутно. 

 

*** 

Гермиона кричала так, что наверняка Северус, ушедший на кухню, слышал всё до единого слова. 

– Я прибью тебя, тупоголовый кретин! Немедленно собирайся и бегом сюда! Мы облазили весь лес, уже собрались звонить спасателям, а ты в это время сидел в гостях?! Да чтоб тебя... 

– Ты извини, Гарри, – это уже был Рон, – она просто волнуется. 

– Не смей, Рональд, выхватывать у меня из рук... 

– Гарри, попроси этого мистера Снейпа, чтобы он привел тебя сюда, и побыстрей, – Рон раздражённо крикнул что-то в сторону, потом закончил, – иначе она кого-нибудь точно пришибёт. 

– Я... эээ... Рон, у меня ботинки все мокрые. И скоро стемнеет, а он сказал, что ночью по лесу ходить не собирается. 

– Дружище, ты свихнулся? Ты собираешься там заночевать? 

О ночёвке речи не было, Гарри так и хотел сказать, но других вариантов в самом деле не находилось. 

– Подожди, Рон, – выпалил он в трубку и, зажимая динамик ладонью, крикнул в сторону кухни: – Сэр! 

– Уже поговорили? – отозвался Северус через пару секунд. 

– Пока нет, у меня просто возник один вопрос. 

– Задавайте, – Северус появился в дверях гостиной-склада, в руках у него была большая эмалированная кружка, из которой валил пар. 

– Мне придется остаться здесь? – произнося это, Гарри чувствовал, что кровь не вовремя хлынула к щекам. 

– У вас есть выбор. Можете остаться здесь, я постелю вам на диване, а завтра с утра провожу к вашим друзьям. Или сейчас просохнут ботинки, и я выдам вам компас и еды на дорогу. 

Гарри вздохнул. Северус как будто говорил совершенно серьёзно. 

– Рон, прости, – сказал Гарри в трубку, – я не собираюсь шататься в одиночку по этому лесу. Тем более ночью. 

– Чёрт. Хотя бы продиктуй адрес этого маньяка, чтоб мы знали, откуда забирать твоё тело, если вдруг... 

– Пока, Рон, завтра поговорим. Прости ещё раз, что так вышло, и успокой там Гермиону, – он торопливо повесил трубку. 

– Я приготовил вам чай, – Северус приподнял кружку. 

– Замечательно! То есть, я хочу сказать, спасибо огромное. 

– Хотите есть, мистер Поттер? 

– Не очень. 

– Бережёте фигуру? – хмыкнул Северус. 

– Нет, я... 

– Вам нужно поесть. 

Гарри захотелось разъяснить, что он такой тощий от природы, а не от хронического недоедания, но проще было заткнуться и пройти за Северусом на кухню. 

Без аппетита Гарри пожевал чёрствую булочку, запивая изумительным – по-настоящему божественным – чаем. 

– Вкусно, – искренне похвалил он. – Что за чай? 

– Мой собственный рецепт, – с заметной гордостью сказал Северус. 

– Не поделитесь? – травяной аромат, исходивший от чая, кружил голову. 

– Это тайна. 

Гарри обиженно уткнулся в чашку. 

– Когда допьёте, идите в гостиную, – и он ушёл, точно не хотел мешать наслаждаться напитком. 

А Гарри уж было настроился на продолжительный разговор о себе, о семье, о преимуществах дома в лесу. Он проглотил остатки чая в два глотка и отправился туда, откуда доносилось непонятное скрежетание, будто что-то тяжёлое двигали по полу. Северус освобождал створки шкафа от приставленных к нему вплотную ящиков. 

– Простите, но мне нужно... 

– Нужно что? – Северус выпрямился и повернулся к нему. 

– В туалет. 

– По коридору прямо и налево. Вторая дверь, за ванной. 

– Ага, ясно. 

По правую сторону Гарри обнаружил три плотно запертые двери. В самом конце коридора он наткнулся на лестницу, ведущую на чердак, а сбоку от ступеней, слева, как и сказал Северус, нашлась ванная и следом за ней туалет. 

Гарри быстро управился и вернулся в гостиную. Северус рылся в шкафу, а книги, до этого занимавшие весь диван, очутились на полу. 

– И вы живёте здесь совсем один? – спросил Гарри, не подумав, и тут же мысленно себя пнул за то, что лезет в личную жизнь постороннего человека. 

Единственным оправданием было так и распиравшее его любопытство. Даже чисто профессиональное, если на то пошло – какой мог бы выйти материал для статьи! «Отшельник в недрах Геллоуэй-парка! Что заставило его искать уединение среди куниц и бешеных ланей?» 

– Один, – последовал резковатый ответ, и Северус свалил вытащенную из шкафа стопку постельного белья на диван. 

– Круто. То есть, в самой чаще, в десятке миль от людей... 

– В пяти минутах отсюда – озеро Лох-Трул, и на берегу гостиница, мистер Поттер. 

– Ааа, – разочарованно протянул он. – Знаете, зовите меня Гарри, ладно? Раз уж так получилось, что сегодня я у вас в гостях, мистер Снейп. 

Он приветливо улыбнулся, но Северус не смотрел в его сторону, расстилая простынь. 

– Можете укладываться. 

– Спасибо. Большое спасибо за всё... 

– Не утруждайте себя. Уверены, что больше не хотите есть? 

– Абсолютно. 

– Тогда спокойной ночи. 

Не подумав спросить разрешения, Северус бесцеремонно выключил свет. 

А жаль, решил Гарри, стаскивая свитер и стараясь не наткнуться в темноте на какой-нибудь коробок или книжную горку. Жаль, что собеседник из мистера Снейпа никудышный. Всё-таки интересно до чёртиков – мрачноватый таинственный тип, один в глуши, со всеми этими книгами и... 

– Ах ты ж чёрт! 

С грохотом столбик книг рассыпался, пребольно проехавшись по ушибленному колену. Гарри придушенно взвыл. 

– Вы рехнулись? – раздался сердитый голос откуда-то из-за стены. 

– Всё в порядке! 

Но свет зажёгся в ту же секунду. Гарри – в одних трусах, вцепившийся в больную ногу, – застыл, на секунду зажмурившись, и пулей метнулся под одеяло. 

– Вы бы хоть предупреждали, что зайдёте, – огрызнулся он, скорее от испуга, чем от злости на нерадивого хозяина. 

Северус и бровью не повёл. 

– Улеглись? Прекрасно. Не смейте здесь ничего трогать, книги не поднимайте, я сам соберу их утром. 

Очень нужно подбирать его книжки. Гарри засопел, отвернувшись к спинке дивана, обдумывая достойный ответ, но произнести его не успел – вокруг опять стало темно, и дверь захлопнулась. 

 

*** 

Проснулся Гарри совершенно разбитым. Раскалывалась голова, в горле першило, а в придачу боль в колене, кажется, только усилилась. Он пошевельнулся, в стотысячный раз поминая недобрым словом адски скрипучий диван. Рано или поздно всё равно пришлось бы встать, так что он медленно сполз с разваливающегося смертного одра пружин. 

Он взял со стула до боли аккуратно сложенные джинсы и внезапно обнаружил, что дыра на них была неровно прихвачена чёрными нитками. С ума сойти, это что получается, таинственный Северус Снейп ночью сидел с иголкой? Да ну, быть того не может. 

В голову тут же полезли мысли о мышах, помогавших Золушке шить платья. Были, кажется, такие в мультфильме, который ему показывала ещё совсем мелкая Джинни. Точно-точно, как только Гарри заснул, из стен выбежали хвостатые рукодельницы (лапкодельницы? мыше-швеи?), выкатили мотки ниток... Сам бы Северус просто не стал этим заниматься. Но, видно, мыши попались особенно сознательные, потому что книги, вчера разбросанные по полу, сегодня ровным столбом вновь возвышались у ножки кровати. Мысль о том, что Северус с утра заходил к нему, бродил по комнате, штопал джинсы, может, проверял, спит ли Гарри или нет, была в каком-то смысле приятной. До этого о нём никто не заботился, пусть и в такой странной манере (если не считать миссис Уизли, но от её забот порой хотелось спрятаться куда-нибудь и тихонько там переждать опасность быть, к примеру, закормленным до смерти). 

Гарри выглянул из комнаты. Никаких признаков Северуса – кухня и прихожая пусты, в доме тихо-тихо. Он прокрался мимо спальни, которая оказалась через стенку от гостиной. Дверь была распахнута, и он увидел застеленную двуспальную кровать и две узкие подушки, педантично выложенные линией поверх покрывала. Может, когда-то Северус и был женат? Или же в этой спальне раньше жили его родители. 

А две другие комнаты, те, что были дальше по коридору, так и остались загадкой. Легонько толкнуть их, чтобы проверить, что за ними кроется, Гарри не решился. 

Он умылся, стараясь не слишком шуметь на случай, если Северус заперся в одной из комнат и снова заснул после предрассветной штопки и уборки. 

Если, конечно, тут всё-таки не были замешаны мыши. 

Чистить зубы было нечем, не мог же Гарри взять хозяйскую щётку, поэтому пришлось выдавить пасту прямо на пальцы и потереть ими зубы и язык. И так сойдёт, тем более что нужно было возвращаться в дом Уизли, а там будет возможность и нормально вымыться, и побриться. Он пригладил волосы влажными ладонями – без толку, правда, – и пошёл на кухню. У небольшой электрической плитки орудовал внезапно появившийся Северус. Хмурый, под глазами круги, непричёсанный. Он жарил яичницу, посыпанную, кажется, тёртым сыром. 

– Доброе утро, – бодро сказал Гарри. 

Не оборачиваясь, Снейп буркнул что-то и чуть громче добавил: 

– Деликатесов в доме нет. 

– Яичница вполне подойдёт. 

Гарри уселся за стол, опустив голову на сложенные в замок руки. Если бы внутри черепа не долбили назойливые молоточки, всё было бы просто чудесно. Поверхность стола так и манила прислониться к ней горячим лбом. 

– Ешьте, и я вас отведу. 

Перед его носом плюхнулась тарелка. 

– Спасибо. 

Вместо вкуса еды ему упорно чудилась резина, и вряд ли это зависело от кулинарного мастерства Северуса, скорее, вчерашний поход по лесу не прошёл даром. Хорошо хоть Северус не стал наблюдать за его завтраком, ушёл куда-то – то ли в гостиную, убирать за ним постель, то ли в дальние комнаты. Вынужденное пребывание Гарри в доме наверняка действовало ему на нервы. 

Чай был еле тёплым и ничуть не похожим на тот, что он пил вчера. Обычный чёрный чай с привкусом опилок. Может, Северус не успел с утра заварить травяной настой? Или не захотел, что тоже вполне объяснимо. 

– Доели? – Гарри глянул поверх очков на чёрный силуэт в дверном проёме. – Пойдёмте. 

 

*** 

Гарри изо всех сил старался запомнить дорогу, но ориентиры «лес, лес, опять лес, сухое дерево» не шли впрок его разболевшейся голове. До вчерашней встречи с ланью-привидением его восхищали местные красоты, а сегодня было не до того. Поэтому, когда они добрались до деревни, он заметно ускорил шаг, прихрамывая и кидая на Северуса вопрошающие взгляды. Может, он думал, что без него Гарри не найдёт нужный дом? Или хотел проследить за ним, чтобы как-нибудь ночью пробраться в окно и... 

– Мы почти пришли, – оповестил его Гарри, не дойдя до поворота нескольких метров. 

– Я намерен сдать вас с рук на руки вашим друзьям, – заявил Северус. 

...пробраться в окно и задушить, несомненно. Маньяков на свете пруд пруди. 

К великому счастью, Рон, Гермиона и мистер Уизли были на работе. Дома оставались только миссис Уизли и Роза, поэтому страдальческих воплей, адресованных Гарри, и благодарностей несколько опешившему Северусу было отвешено гораздо меньше, чем могло бы быть. 

– О чём ты только думал, Гарри?! Святый боже, а на что похожи твои джинсы? Ох, я была уверена, со мной случится сердечный приступ! Сэр, вы просто не представляете, как мы вам благодарны... 

– Не стоит. Я наткнулся на него совершенно случайно... 

Миссис Уизли продолжала, не дав ему договорить: 

– В любое время, когда будете свободны, заходите к нам в гости. В любое время, хорошо? 

– Постараюсь, – холодно пообещал Северус. 

– Спасибо вам, – сказал Гарри, протягивая ему руку, чтобы пожать на прощание. 

Северус сделал вид, что не заметил, сухо кивнул и исчез с порога так быстро, словно его сдуло порывом январского ветра. 

Весь оставшийся день Гарри выслушивал причитания и ругательства – особенно после возвращения Рона и Гермионы, – кашлял, маялся от температуры и боли в ноге. 

Кончилось всё вызовом доктора и принудительным укладыванием Гарри в постель. 

– Боже, – сказала Гермиона и поправила бинт на его ноге, – я надолго запомню эту лань и эти праздники. 

– Вы сами упрашивали меня остаться подольше, – пробурчал Гарри, подавив приступ сухого кашля. 

– И ты нашёл отличный способ, дружище, – заулыбался Рон, но, услышав от Гермионы возмущённое «Рональд Уизли!», счёл за лучшее заткнуться. 

 

*** 

– Расскажи хотя бы про этого мистера Снейпа, – попросил Рон. 

Он сидел в кресле возле кровати Гарри и вдумчиво листал каталог с последними моделями мотоциклов. Гарри и сам не смог бы объяснить, почему его тянуло именно к мотоциклам, но он прилежно изучал марки и технические характеристики, подумывая на самом деле какой-нибудь купить. В далёком будущем. 

– Живёт в лесу один, ходит весь в чёрном. Гостиная больше смахивает на книжно-журнальный склад. И он не любит разговаривать. 

– И это всё? 

– Если б я полез расспрашивать, он бы меня за шиворот выпихал из дома. 

– Поттер, никакой ты не журналист. 

– Ты бы видел его лицо, Рон. Особенно с утра. 

– С утра? Ого, а вы чего, проснулись что ли вме... 

– В разных комнатах! – зарычал Гарри, загоняя кашель обратно в глотку. – Я увидел его, когда он готовил завтрак. 

– С ума сойти, даже завтраком накормил. И что, он абсолютно один? А чем он занимается? – не отставал Рон. 

– Я не знаю. Сказал, что работал в аптеке, на полу лежат подшивки «Ланцета» лет за пять, наверно. Мне было как-то неловко лезть не в своё дело, и потом – на кой чёрт он мне сдался? 

– Ну да, – кивнул Рон и бросил журнал на тумбочку, чуть не опрокинув пузырёк с сиропом. 

 

*** 

Болеть было скучно, и Гарри порядком устал от вынужденного безделья. 

– Я бы принёс тебе что-нибудь почитать, – говорил Рон, – но ты знаешь, какие у нас дома книги. С папиным сдвигом по всему магическому надо перерывать завалы фэнтези и сказок, чтоб найти хоть один детектив или ещё какую нормальную штуку. 

Впрочем, читать Гарри не очень-то хотелось. В перерывах между приёмами лекарств и завтраками-обедами-ужинами он просто валялся, иногда слушал принесённый Роном старенький приёмник, а по большей части спал. За два дня он отоспался на полгода вперёд. 

 

*** 

В пятницу днём в дверь кто-то постучал. Гарри услышал торопливые шаги миссис Уизли, а затем обрадованный возглас: 

– Мистер Снейп, заходите, пожалуйста! Знаете, это так ужасно, бедный Гарри заболел, слёг с температурой. Хотите с ним поздороваться? 

– Я, собственно, на пару минут. Вот, возьмите. 

– Спасибо, Гарри вечно забывает свои вещи где попало. 

В этот момент Гарри безудержно захотелось выбежать вниз и поглядеть, что за вещь он оставил в доме Северуса. Всё ли он надел, когда уходил? Так, срочно вспомнить – трусы были на нём или нет? Носки? Вроде бы да. Тогда что? 

– Не стесняйтесь, пройдите, Гарри будет так рад. Я провожу вас до его комнаты. 

Гарри судорожно сгрёб одеяло под себя, закутавшись в него, как в кокон. Последним, что он желал показать Северусу, была пижама в зелёных колибри. 

– Добрый день, – пробормотал он, растягивая губы в улыбке. 

– Добрый день, – процедил Северус. 

Миссис Уизли, вошедшая следом, сияла. 

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Северус, причём вид у него был такой, как будто он мечтал оказаться в паре тысяч километров отсюда. 

– Нормально. 

– И поэтому нужно соблюдать постельный режим? – сарказм в его голосе был тщательно замаскирован, не придерёшься. 

– Мне лениво вставать, – сознался Гарри, отчаянно краснея и уставившись на настенный календарь за позапрошлый год. 

– Ну вы пока поговорите, а я поставлю чайник, – не принимая в расчёт возможные возражения, миссис Уизли вышла из спальни. 

Минуту они провели в тишине. Наконец, Гарри собрался с духом и выдавил: 

– Что я забыл у вас? 

– Не у меня, а на кусте возле оврага. Свой шарф. 

– Вот же чёрт. 

– Ничего страшного, я его нашёл и решил занести. 

– Это очень... эээ... мило с вашей стороны, – какая идиотская фраза, боже. 

Северус слегка поморщился, но промолчал. 

– Мне пора идти, – выдал он спустя ещё полминуты. 

– Да? Конечно, – а дальше температура у Гарри, очевидно, скакнула вверх, потому что он извиняющимся голосом произнёс: – Я завтра уезжаю, вернусь в Лондон. Но собираюсь снова приехать на следующей неделе, хочу подыскать себе здесь жильё. Может, я как-нибудь забежал бы к вам? Не думаю, что у вас часто бывают гости. 

Теперь следовало побиться головой о спинку кровати. Зачем он это предложил, причём попутно оскорбив Северуса? 

– Вряд ли ты сумеешь найти мой дом. 

– Я доберусь до второй деревни, а там мне кто-нибудь скажет. 

– Никто не скажет. Уверен, про него уже все забыли. 

– Тогда вы можете меня встретить. Как насчёт субботы, в три часа, у красного дома на обочине? Полуразваленного, знаете? 

– Всего хорошего, Гарри, – и Северус быстрым шагом направился к двери. 

Гарри не стал его останавливать, крикнул вслед «До свидания! Суббота, в три!» и затем без особого успеха убеждал миссис Уизли, прибежавшую с кухни, что ничем не обидел гостя и не заставлял его так скоро уходить. 

 

*** 

Из Лондона Гарри вернулся с твёрдым решением снять дом в Глентруле и с достаточным для этого запасом денег. 

Радости семейства Уизли не было предела. 

– Ох, Гарри, потом ты выкупишь дом, вот увидишь! Здесь потрясающая природа. Летом ещё красивее, цветы повсюду... 

– Только не пахнут ни черта. 

– Рон! 

– Молчу, молчу. Она права, Гарри. Не пожалеешь, обещаю. 

Дом нашёлся неказистый, маленький (даже меньше, чем у Северуса, – не к месту вспомнилось Гарри), с двумя комнатами, кухней и намёком на кладовую, зато чистый, без протекающих кранов и мышиного шебуршания за обоями. 

Хозяйка, приятная старушка, чем-то напомнила Гарри соседку его родственников, миссис Фигг, только у этой не было стойкого кошачьего запаха и исцарапанных рук. О цене договорились быстро, ключи перекочевали в карман Гарри, а сам он втащил два чемодана в спальню и быстро раскидал вещи по комодам и полкам. 

Четверг он всё равно провёл в доме Уизли, доказывая матери Рона, что вполне способен самостоятельно готовить себе еду. 

– Гарри, но ты должен пообещать, что если тебе что-то понадобится, ты сейчас же придёшь к нам. Слышишь меня? 

– Конечно, миссис Уизли. 

– Ты перестал кашлять? 

– Давно. 

– А как нога? 

– В полном порядке. 

– Мама, – вмешался Рон, – Гарри теперь живёт на соседней улице. Если ты хочешь, он будет заходить сюда утром, днём и вечером и приносить тебе ежедневные отчёты. 

Гарри с ужасом представил, как миссис Уизли принимает заманчивое предложение, но та ограничилась отвешенным Рону подзатыльником. 

– А что мистер Снейп? Он будет к тебе приходить? – без тени иронии спросила она. 

Кончики ушей Гарри ощутимо потеплели. 

– Понятия не имею. 

– Тогда возьми ещё кексик. Рональд, клянусь, если ты не перестанешь гоготать, я всё-таки возьму дедов ремень и тебя отлуплю! Кушай, Гарри, кушай. 

 

*** 

Пятница у Гарри прошла в раздумьях. Пойти завтра в три часа к кирпичной развалюхе на самом краю деревни или остаться дома, подальше от тёмного мистера Снейпа. 

Он забежал вечером к Уизли и рассказал Рону с Гермионой о собственной дурости. 

– Ох, Гарри, – Гермиона покачала головой, – когда ты запомнишь, что не обязан делать всех вокруг счастливыми? 

– Ты что, пожалел этого человека-из-леса? – встрял Рон. – Брось, ему не нужны никакие друзья и близкие. Есть такой тип людей, я серьёзно. 

Вовсе он не пожалел, что за вздор. Это было естественное любопытство, которое в конечном итоге перевесило осторожность – хоть Гарри и сильно сомневался, что это правильный выбор. 

 

*** 

Утро вроде не было морозным, и Гарри, поразмыслив, накинул на свитер толстовку. Шарф решил не повязывать, так что тот до сих пор питоньими кольцами обвивался вокруг трёхногого низкого табурета. 

Время двигаться вперёд не хотело – Гарри, как ни странно, тоже не горел желанием его торопить. Его подмывало отсидеться тут до вечера, а с утренним поездом убраться в Лондон. Но мысль о замерзающем возле красного дома Северусе не давала покоя. 

Во что он только ввязался. 

Вымытые на ночь кроссовки были немного влажным внутри, но Гарри заметил это, когда уже мчался к заброшенному дому, а на часах было без пяти. Хотя он и не надеялся, что Северус окажется настолько пунктуальным, опаздывать всё-таки было неприлично. 

Ну конечно. Как только он, запыхавшийся и вспотевший, сбежал по склону прямо к трухлявому забору, Северус уже стоял там. Чёрный, угрюмый и будто сомневавшийся в том, что должен здесь находиться. 

Гарри стоило некоторых усилий, чтобы не сказать вместо «привет» что-то вроде «и по какому случаю траур?». 

– Здравствуй, – откликнулся Северус, и Гарри перевёл дыхание. – Удалось подыскать себе дом? 

– Да, на соседней с друзьями улице. 

– Ясно. 

– Может... Мы ведь выбрались на прогулку? – Гарри умолк, подождав, пока Северус утвердительно качнёт головой. – Покажете мне лес? Мой первый поход не очень удался. 

– Если ты хочешь. 

Гарри мелко закивал, как китайский болванчик, зябко переступая ногами. Надо было не надеяться на еле тёплые батареи, а, например, одолжить у Гермионы фен и высушить кроссовки до конца. 

Лес был роскошен даже зимой, все тропинки Северус, казалось, знал наизусть, а Гарри неотвратимо леденел и старался его хоть как-то разговорить. Он вспоминал смешные редакционные байки, рассказывал о семействе Уизли, о своих школьных проделках, не слишком углубляясь в детство. О Дурслях он, конечно, не упомянул. 

Северус шёл молча, изображая подобие косой улыбки в ответ на очередную историю, но редко задавал вопросы и ни слова не сказал о себе. 

– А как вы здесь поселились? – не утерпел Гарри. 

– Долгая история. 

– Но наверняка интересная. Мы ведь никуда не спешим. 

– Родители переехали сюда, когда мне исполнилось десять. Место для постройки дома выбирал отец. В семнадцать лет я сбежал в город, работал в аптеке, читал курс лекций по фармацевтике, но это оказалось самым бесполезным занятием, какое можно представить. Тогда я вернулся и узнал, что родители умерли, а дом перешёл в мою собственность. Остальное, думаю, тебя не увлечёт. 

– Грустно, – сказал Гарри, ему и впрямь стало жаль Северуса. 

Хотя, если бы у него был выбор между Прайвет-драйв и жильём посреди леса... 

– Я бы тоже хотел купить дом здесь, в Глентруле, – сообщил он, обходя выпирающие из земли корни. 

– Это недешёвое удовольствие. 

– У меня денег больше, чем нужно нормальному человеку на целую жизнь. 

– А по тебе не скажешь. 

Гарри рассмеялся. 

– Не я их заработал, это наследство от родителей, так что тратить их на всякую ерунду не хочется. 

– Обычно не заработанные самим человеком деньги тратятся в первую очередь. 

– Мои родители погибли в автомобильной катастрофе, когда мне был годик. Но вряд ли они бы похвалили меня за то, что я выкинул все деньги за пару-тройку лет. 

– Вот как, – кажется, в интонации Северуса мелькнуло уважение. 

– В редакции платили не так уж много, – сказать это оказалось неожиданно легко, понемногу тошнота, накатывавшая раньше при слове «редакция», улетучилась, – а теперь я вообще уволился – по собственному желанию. 

– Понимаю. 

– Так что я устроил себе небольшой отдых. А вы? Вы работаете? 

– Тоже пишу статьи – в основном, по фармацевтике. Помогаю с расчётами и опытами бывшим коллегам. 

– Я видел журналы в гостиной. Туда вы тоже посылаете статьи? 

Северус утвердительно хмыкнул. 

– Когда-то я был неплохим специалистом. 

– Уверен, вы и сейчас на высоте, – неуклюжий комплимент завис в воздухе, и Гарри в который раз чертыхнулся про себя. – А не могли бы вы показать, как идти до вашего дома? Ну, на случай, если я захочу как-нибудь заскочить на чашку чая, – того самого чая из трав, представил Гарри и еле удержался, чтобы не облизнуть губы. 

– Зачем тебе это? – обречённо спросил Северус, но свернул на тропинку, ведущую, как надеялся Гарри, к озеру. 

– Мне нравятся необычные люди. 

– Боюсь, я тебя разочарую. 

 

*** 

Разочарован Гарри не был. 

Северус не был одним из тех людей, которых умиляет пустая болтовня, но он знал уйму историй о местных достопримечательностях, и пока что у Гарри хорошо получалось их из него вытягивать. Водопады и валуны на склонах холмов были знакомы Северусу с детства, и за каждым таилась какая-то легенда. 

Он провёл Гарри по широкой дороге, проложенной рядом с шоссе, чтобы тот не заблудился, если пойдёт здесь один. 

– Дорога тянется до Глентрул-лодж, а тебе нужно будет обогнуть вон тот холм с другой стороны и идти дальше, не сворачивая. 

Отыскать дом и вправду оказалось легче лёгкого. 

Вечером Гарри сидел у Уизли, запивая крекер тёплым молоком, и думал о сегодняшней прогулке. 

– Ты заснул, Гарри? Эй, ты всё-таки матч смотришь или стихи сочиняешь? 

– Рон, а твоя мама умеет готовить чай из трав? 

– Понятия не имею. Спросить? – Рон с неохотой оторвал взгляд от экрана. 

– Нет, не надо. 

– Какой-то ты замученный в последнее время. Точно не хочешь спать? 

Гарри помотал головой. 

Он вспоминал, как Северус провожал его обратно, и они остановились у калитки. 

– Знаете, а я правда боялся, что вы не придёте, – признался Гарри. 

– Я не хотел. Но подумал, что ты заново простынешь, пока будешь меня дожидаться. 

Впервые у Гарри появилось что-то такое, чем он не захотел делиться с Роном. 

 

*** 

В выходные Гарри всё так же приходил к Уизли и ни слова не говорил о Северусе – остальные, похоже, о нём забыли, и только миссис Уизли продолжала сетовать, что он так и не пригласил спасителя с ними пообедать. О том, что он сам регулярно ходит к мистеру Снейпу на обеды, Гарри молчал. 

Северус не был против, и по будням Гарри забегал к нему сначала на пару часов, а со временем стал засиживаться подольше. Они вместе ходили к озеру, где Гарри любил сидеть, взобравшись на один из высоких камней, в то время как Северус, устроившись внизу, черкал что-то в блокноте. 

Гарри полюбил чаепития на тесной кухне, неспешные разговоры обо всём, увиденном за день в лесу. От экскурсий к местам сражений, красивым заводям или бурным горным речушкам захватывало дух. 

– Мать рассказывала мне, – говорил Северус, идя по перекидному мосту, – что в этом водопаде живёт злой дух. Если кто-то попытается взобраться на вершину, чтобы найти его жилище, дух утянет его под воду. 

– Я не собираюсь лезть на холм, – Гарри недоверчиво взглянул на заросший склон и снял очки, чтобы вытереть попавшие на стёкла брызги. 

– Я и не предлагаю. 

Всё шло прекрасно целых две недели, ровно до того момента, как Гарри, уставший от блужданий по лесным прогалинам, задержался у Северуса до темноты. 

– Я смогу дойти, – уверял его Гарри, меньше всего хотевший выходить из дома в холод после нескольких часов, проведённых у пышущей жаром печки. 

– Помолчи. Я сниму книги с дивана. 

Северусу было плевать на его слабые протесты. Гарри отключился сразу, а проснулся уже от противно светившего в лицо солнца. 

 

*** 

Гермиона поинтересовалась, где он был ночью. 

– Вы что, за мной следите? – возмутился он. 

– Рон заходил к тебе вечером, чтобы, – тут она скривилась, – угостить пивом, а тебя дома не оказалось. 

– Был в гостях, – туманно пояснил Гарри, но избежать расспросов, естественно, не удалось. 

– Так значит, мистер Снейп?.. 

– Он мой друг, – устало сказал Гарри. 

– Да брось ты. Гарри, ты что, стесняешься? – Рон щекотал Розу, сидевшую у него на коленях, и беззаботно ухмылялся. 

– Он друг, понимаешь? 

– Понимаю. А ты узнал о нём что-нибудь ещё? С кем он общается, куда дел свою жену, если она у него вообще была? 

– Мы мало говорим на личные темы. 

– Тогда всё ясно. Как ты там сказал, две запертые комнаты? А на стенах, – Рон перешёл на свистящий шёпот, зажав ушки Розы ладонями, – гроздьями висят трупы его бывших жён. И тут он заходит с топором, почёсывает накладную синюю бороду и шипит: «Ты следующий, Поттер...». 

– Ни капли не смешно, – Гермиона отбросила в сторону недовязанную шапку. 

– Это шутка! – Рон поднял руки в знак поражения. 

Роза со смехом скатилась вниз и юлой закрутилась у ног побледневшего Гарри. 

 

*** 

В замочную скважину была видна кромешная темнота. И больше ничего, как Гарри ни приглядывался и ни крутил головой у двери. В темноте могли быть скрыты и гроздья бывших жён, и ветхий хлам, который жалко выбросить, и продолжение запасов печатной продукции. 

В прошлый свой приход Гарри специально обошёл дом снаружи, надеясь, что ставни окажутся открытыми. Как бы не так. Но комнаты манили со страшной силой – без них загадка Северуса так и оставалась неразрешённой. 

– Ты увидел там что-то интересное? – раздался за спиной негромкий голос. 

Гарри подскочил и врезался макушкой в дверную ручку. 

– О чёрт! Северус... 

– Мне тоже стоит посмотреть? – Северус не выглядел разозлённым или испуганным, скорее, поведение Гарри его озадачило. 

Значит, жёны и украденные сокровища отменяются, а с ними и затёртые лампы, в которых клубками свернулись джинны. Обидно, чёрт возьми, что таинственность слегка поблекла. 

– Извини, я не хотел... Они всё время заперты, а я постоянно думаю про Синюю Бороду. Я дурак. 

Впервые с момента их знакомства Гарри увидел, как Северус смеётся. 

– Я схожу за ключом, – сказал он остолбеневшему Гарри. 

Дверь не скрипела заржавленными петлями, даже не была обшита железными листами изнутри. Северус зажёг в комнате свет. 

То, что увидел Гарри, было круче, чем драконья пещера и разбойничий схрон. Книжное логово – вот что это такое! Назвать это «библиотекой» язык бы не повернулся. Для чего раньше служила комната, можно было только догадываться, теперь же на полках, на полу, на подоконнике и в тумбочках с оторванными дверьми лежали запылившиеся книги. Разнокалиберные, разноцветные, одни с мудрёными названиями, другие были знакомы Гарри ещё по школе и университету. Одной гостиной для подобного несметного богатства явно не хватило. 

– Боже... Ты всё это читаешь? 

– Я всё это прочёл. 

– Я понял, – сказал Гарри, проведя пальцем по кожаной обложке «Мифов народов мира» и оставив в пыли чистую борозду, – ты ограбил Национальную библиотеку, так? А за второй дверью экспонаты из Британского музея. 

– Там кладовка, почти пустая. Хочешь что-нибудь из этого взять почитать? 

– Подожди-подожди, ты специально переводишь тему. Значит, кладовка? – Гарри чувствовал себя совершенно обнаглевшим, он уже ждал, что Северус всё-таки не выдержит и выкинет его пинком из дома. Но тот повернул ключ во второй замочной скважине и молча толкнул дверь. 

В углу ютилась узкая маленькая кровать, рядом стоял стул с вывалившейся спинкой, к стене была приколота кнопками семейная фотография – угрюмый мужчина с маленькими заплывшими глазами, измождённая черноволосая женщина, очень похожая на Северуса, и на руках у неё ребёнок. 

– Здесь была моя детская. 

Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто он нечаянно вломился прямо в душу Северусу, а не в самую мрачную детскую, какую он только мог себе представить. Рука сама потянулась, чтобы захлопнуть дверь. 

– У меня в детстве было ненамного лучше, – поспешил он сказать. 

Северус на него не смотрел. 

– Слушай, – осенило Гарри, – а можно, я буду приходить и читать у тебя? Все эти книги, они не должны вот так вот пылиться. Но таскать их к себе не хочется, у меня остаётся мало времени на чтение. Я пытаюсь писать очерки о лесной жизни, знаешь, вдруг даже выйдет роман? 

– О лесной жизни? – усмешка Северуса была невесёлой, но хоть какой-то прогресс. 

– Да, о водопадах, духах, деревьях, под которым зарыты клады. Обо всём, что ты рассказывал. А тебя, если хочешь, запишу в соавторы. 

– Договорились, мистер Поттер. 

Гарри тронул его за плечо. 

– Так как насчёт книг? Я могу их читать здесь? 

– Если не будешь этого делать вслух. 

– Договорились, мистер Снейп. 

 

*** 

– «На свете нет ничего незамутнённого. И само наслаждение сопровождается вздохом – величайшее из известных кончается обыкновенно содроганием почти болезненным». Эээ... 

– Это всё, что ты вычитал у Стерна? 

– Остальное я не понял. Чушь сплошная, поехал туда, встретил кого-то, поехал сюда. Кому-то такое нравится? 

– Поттер, дай сюда «Сентиментальное путешествие». 

– И за что он схватил эту девушку в конце? Как такое можно не дописать? 

– Верни книгу. И иди возьми Честертона. Это какое сейчас дают образование журналистам, что они не знают Стерна? 

– Я не учился на журналиста, к твоему сведению! Мне нравилось писать статьи... Когда-то. Мне просто нравилось. Это личное, ты не поймёшь. 

– И не собираюсь понимать. Иди за Честертоном. 

 

*** 

Судя по всему, он напоминал Северусу термита. Вроде и надо бы очистить дом от вредителя, но лень мараться из-за одного-единственного насекомого. Много он не нагрызёт, сородичей приводить не собирается, а потому пусть сосуществует, лишь бы не путался под ногами и не лез не в своё дело. 

Не сказать, чтобы Гарри это устраивало, но он упорно надеялся на лучшее. Вот только собственный оптимизм постепенно становился поперёк горла. Зачем ему сдался этот отшельник? 

– Я похож на термита? – пробубнил Гарри, когда Северус в сотый раз проигнорировал какой-то его вопрос. 

– Похож на кого? – левая бровь Северуса картинно изогнулась. 

– На термита. Никакой пользы, только отнимаю твоё время. 

– Тогда уж книжный червь, мистер Поттер, – Северус вздохнул, вновь склоняясь над записями. – Давайте будем смотреть правде в глаза. 

– Значит, я правда отнимаю твоё время? 

– Гарри. Ты мне не мешаешь. Ты не отнимаешь моё время. Напротив, мне приятно, что есть с кем перекинуться за день парой слов. 

Если бы только это перекидывание словами меньше походило на игру в теннис со стенкой, Гарри был бы счастлив. 

 

*** 

– Не знаю, как тебе удаётся жить вот так, – Гарри остановился на пригорке, откуда было видно озеро, чернеющее вдали, и запрятанный в деревьях дом. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Северус спускался по каменистой тропинке, скрупулёзно следуя всем её извивам. 

– Ты даже не ходишь в деревню, я уж молчу про город. 

Гарри не преувеличивал: еду и прочие необходимые вещи Северусу привозили на машине, которая два раза в неделю ездила из города в гостиницу. 

– Хожу. Иногда. 

– Раз в полгода? Не считается. 

– Не выдумывай, гораздо чаще. Когда требуются специфические продукты, к примеру. Те, что не закажешь по телефону, – туманно пояснил Северус. – И на почту я захожу каждую неделю. 

– Всё равно. Ты понял, что я хотел сказать. 

Северус ушёл далеко вперёд, и Гарри принялся его догонять. 

– Самое ужасное, – сказал он себе под нос, – что я тебя отлично понимаю. 

Забыть про остальной мир, суетливый и огромный, оставив себе заботливо окружённый оградой мирок. Гарри чувствовал, что незаконно перебрался через эту ограду не для того, чтобы разрушить её изнутри, а чтобы укрепить, вырыть ров и остаться здесь навсегда. 

Он и Северус – как в сказках. Затерянные в зелёно-бурой лесной пустыне. 

 

*** 

Северус за обедом передал ему сахарницу, а Гарри, чтобы не выронить, обхватил пузатый горшочек двумя руками, поверх ладоней Северуса. Его словно обожгло – и не только его, если честно. Они разжали руки как по команде, и сахарница с безнадёжным гулким бумканьем покатилась по столу. 

– Просыпать соль – к несчастью, – забормотал Гарри, сгребая липкие горки в одну. – А сахар к чему? 

– К тому, что в следующий раз кто-то будет пить несладкий чай, – отрезал Северус. 

Нечестно, они же вместе отпустили эту несчастную сахарницу! Но спорить с ним Гарри не стал, его больше волновало другое – почему, ко всем чертям, он-то отдёрнул руки. 

 

*** 

– Книги пишутся с помощью книг, – наставительно произнёс Северус, когда Гарри отложил в сторону англо-латинский словарь, продвигаясь всё дальше в залежи томов и брошюр. 

– Я не сомневался, – Гарри выудил потрёпанного Диккенса и плюхнул его сверху на анатомический справочник. – Тебе самому никогда не хотелось этим заняться? 

– Чем, писаниной? Мне хватает журналов. 

– Я не про статьи. Ты ведь мог бы придумать, например, сказку – со всеми этими феями, бэнши, болотными огнями и духами рек... Ты знаешь про них столько историй, почему бы не соединить их в одну? 

– Я похож на человека, который пишет детские сказки? – с неподдельным интересом спросил Северус. 

Он быстро стучал по кнопкам калькулятора, высчитывая какие-нибудь пропорции химикатов или соотношения ядовитых веществ. 

– Не похож. Но иногда случаются странные вещи. Почему бы тебе... – он умолк, вызволив из груды французских исторических романов старый учебник, кажется, по химии. Обложка держалась на честном слове, страницы были сплошь исчирканы и исписаны убористым почерком. На форзаце значилось – «Собственность С. П.». 

– Это чьё? – Гарри покрутил книгу так и эдак, рассматривая причудливые формулы на полях. 

– Что? Это мой учебник по токсикологии. 

– Твой? А там написано «С. П.». Почему не С. С.? 

– Тебя это не касается, – последовал неожиданно резкий ответ. 

– Хорошо, я не лезу. А что за формулы? Эр-це-це-аш-два-це-аш-два-о... 

– Один из судорожных ядов. Я сам изменял кое-какие формулы, создавал новые соединения. 

– Ты создавал новые яды? – Гарри машинально потёр рукою лоб. 

– Тебя что-то удивляет? Токсикология была и остаётся моей любимой наукой. 

– Ого. Да нет, меня не удивляет. И их проверяли, эти яды? В лабораториях? 

– Конечно. 

– Ты тоже проверял, сам? 

– И я в том числе. 

Гарри было очень интересно, на ком проверялись замечательные длиннющие формулы, но он оставил Северуса в покое и продолжил разбирать книги, запихнув учебник обратно в тумбочку – подальше от греха. Бастионы из книг росли и росли. 

– Вроде бы ты говорил, что отец твоего друга увлекается легендами и прочей чепухой. Попроси у него материалы для своей книги. Сомневаюсь, что тут найдутся подходящие. 

– Ни за что. Иначе для меня больше не будет спокойных вечеров у них в доме. Мистер Уизли пока не нашёл единомышленника, чтобы делиться впечатлениями, но как только найдёт... Вот если бы вы с ним познакомились, он бы тебя боготворил. Заболтал бы до смерти. 

Северус поджал губы. 

– В таком случае – ройся в моих книгах дальше. И не забывай смахивать пыль тряпкой, а не сдувать. 

Гарри звонко чихнул и забрал с покосившейся полки влажную тряпку. 

 

*** 

Они стояли на обрыве, а под ними расстилалась равнина, изрезанная узором рек – оранжево-жёлтая мешанина, сквозь которую протянули серебристые ленты, кое-где переплетая их и сводя воедино. 

Гарри подошёл к самому краю, и Северус потянул его назад. 

– Если ты свалишься, я не буду спускаться по скалам, чтобы закопать внизу твой труп. 

– Ладно, – сказал Гарри и придвинулся ближе. 

– Холодно? Ты в одном свитере, Поттер. 

– Обнимешь меня? – попросил Гарри, обмирая от собственной смелости. 

Стало тепло, его обвивали надёжные крепкие руки, а губы скользили по его мочке, и Северус шептал о том, как... 

Чёрт. 

Ну за что ему такое наказание. 

Вымывать сны чуть тёплым душем вошло у него в привычку. Только теперь ему вдруг приснились не цыплячьи касания Седрика, а нечто иное, и Гарри был далеко не в восторге. Стоя под брызжущими струями, он мычал себе под нос: 

– Он мой друг. 

Тело было с ним не согласно. 

– Это гадко. 

Впереди было ещё много-много дней, в которые они с Северусом могли бы гулять по склонам, исследовать водопады и вершины холмов, пить чай на кухне, читать бессмысленные романы. Делать всё то, что обычно делают друзья – не те, что обменялись кольцами и растят маленькую чудную дочку, исправно ходят на работу и смотрят футбол по вечерам, а те, которые не понаслышке знакомы с одиночеством и которым нужен понимающий собеседник. 

– Собеседник, Поттер, видишь разницу? – говорил он, скорбно оглядывая себя в зеркале. 

Двойник по ту сторону смотрел на него печальными, покрасневшими от бессонных ночей глазами. 

И он ещё называл это отдыхом. 

 

*** 

Решение пришло само, спонтанное и окончательное, проще нельзя было и выдумать. Гарри нашёл самый лёгкий способ борьбы с собой и своими пакостными снами – он перестал навещать Северуса. 

Они так и так не подписывали соглашения о ежедневных визитах, поэтому Гарри имел на это полное право. В конце концов, ему могло взбрести в голову что угодно, он мог быть занят очерками и общением со школьными друзьями, мог уехать в город за чем-то, срочно понадобившимся, мог... Да мало ли что ещё. Видно, не так уж это и огорчило Северуса – скорее всего, он вздохнул свободно и пожелал Гарри никогда не возвращаться. Иначе он бы зашёл, так? А если Гарри лежал бы сейчас при смерти на этой железной кровати, сетка которой больше смахивала на гамак, провисая чуть ли не до пола, – один, беспомощный, а все Уизли отправились бы на неделю к родственникам в Йоркшир? Неужели Северусу не пришла такая мысль? 

С Роном и Гермионой Гарри общался так же, как и всегда, чтобы они не полезли с вопросами. Время от времени он вскользь упоминал о том, что неплохо бы закругляться с отпуском. Рон бросал на него укоризненные взгляды, Гермиона уверяла, что ему нужно остаться хотя бы до весны, ведь он так и не оценил по-настоящему здешних лесов. Гарри неохотно соглашался. 

У него появилась идиотская привычка подолгу всматриваться в задёрнутые кружевным тюлем окна, не понимая до конца, что он хотел бы увидеть за ними. Он расстался с Северусом по собственному желанию и не собирался что-то начинать снова – лучше оборвать всё, пока не зашло слишком далеко. Гордясь несокрушимой силой воли, Гарри вытащил распакованный чемодан и уже сложил туда некоторые из вещей, готовясь переехать обратно в Лондон. Подступала весна, прошла третья неделя с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел Северуса, а переезд всё откладывался, дни перемалывались, как безвкусная резиновая тянучка. 

Казалось бы, Гарри устранил причину терзаний и каждодневных пасмурных размышлений. Отчего же на душе было так погано, как ещё никогда не бывало? 

 

*** 

Он вышел от Уизли глубокой ночью, уставший от дружеских тостов в честь Ронова дня рождения. Винные пары ударили в голову сильнее, чем сперва казалось, иначе какого чёрта он направился в сторону озера, к тому самому дому, к которому зарёкся приближаться. Ноги путались, а дорога расплывалась в темноте, и Гарри готов был опуститься на четвереньки. Он упал, споткнувшись о какой-то то ли камень, то ли корень, долго елозил руками по песку, разыскивая свалившиеся очки. 

Он просто посмотрит на дом, и всё. Не будет стучаться, топать на крыльце, чтобы его впустили, не оставит под дверью прощальной записки, не бросит камешек в окно, не проберётся тайком в постель к Северусу. 

В вине, растёкшемся по всему телу, заливавшем глаза и мозг, Гарри вылавливал такие желания, от которых вело голову и копилась истома в животе. Увлёкшись, он чуть не пропустил нужный поворот. 

Дом был всё такой же, как будто заброшенный, с захлопнутыми ставнями, без единой полоски пробивающегося света. Гарри обошёл его кругом и задержался под окнами Северусовой спальни. Сколько он ни прислушивался, изнутри не доносилось ни звука. Гарри поковырял пальцами раму, словно в надежде, что сможет забраться в комнату, процарапав себе лаз. 

Если хорошенько подумать, то кому был нужен его побег? Они заново станут друзьями, и возобновятся прогулки по редколесью и холмам, оживающим с приходом весны. Он уже видел, как Северус обрадуется его приходу, когда с утра, сразу после завтрака, Гарри заявится как ни в чём не бывало и схватит недочитанную книгу, оставшуюся на кухонном столе. А Северус нальёт ему чаю, и всё будет, как обычно. 

Хмельной угар никак не проходил, череп весил сотню фунтов, и Гарри всерьёз подумывал улечься где-нибудь неподалёку, можно прямо на крыльце. Пусть Северусу будет замечательный утренний сюрприз. Это казалось до жути забавным, и Гарри начал пробираться ко входу, опираясь на дощатую стену. Его бил озноб – или разбирал нервный смех, он не сказал бы точно, но зубы выстукивали громкую дробь. 

И надо же было ему именно тогда запнуться о ступеньку. 

В непродолжительном полёте Гарри не успел выкинуть вперёд руки и с размаху впечатался многострадальной головой в дверь. 

– Вот дерьмо! 

В ушах гудело, перила и навес над крыльцом вертелись в развесёлом канкане, а за дверью отчётливо зазвучали шаги. И впрямь, как тут можно уснуть, когда посреди ночи вам барабанят головой о дверь? 

Гарри сделал самое страдальческое и виноватое лицо, титаническим усилием воли сглотнув зарождавшуюся – от нервного перенапряжения, конечно, – икоту. 

Северус не стал его томить ожиданием на пороге, он даже не потрудился спросить, кого принесло в такое время. 

– Гарри, – прорычал он, открыв дверь, – ты соображаешь, что делаешь? 

Оставалось только утвердительно кивнуть, что Гарри с успехом и исполнил. 

– Твою мать, – Северус сжал себе пальцами переносицу. – Заходи. Или тебе выкинуть на крыльцо коврик? 

Разувался Гарри мучительно неспешно, отчасти из-за того, что балансирование на одной ноге стало настоящим испытанием, а отчасти – потому что объяснительная речь никоим грёбаным образом не складывалась. Он пошёл напролом. 

– Мы отмечали рождение Рона, – оповестил он Северуса, ухватившись рукою за очутившийся рядом дверной косяк. 

– Я заметил. Тогда почему ты не остался у него? 

– Рону и Гермионе с утра идти на работу, – у него получилось сфокусировать взгляд на несколько мгновений. – Праздник кончился. 

– Как трагично, – Северус подошёл ближе, всматриваясь в его лицо. – Мне не нравится, что ты такой бледный. Всё хорошо? 

– Нет, – честно ответил Гарри. 

– Довести тебя до ванной? 

Гарри спрятал вспотевшие, как перед обмороком, ладони в карманы толстовки. 

– Можно мне лечь? – попросил он и покачнулся. 

Всё вокруг резко потемнело. 

– Можно, – ответил незнакомый голос, отдающийся в распухшей голове невнятным гулом. 

Это Северус, напомнил себе Гарри. Он пришёл к Северусу, и тот тащил его к гостиной, выплёвывая сквозь зубы ругательства. Затем Гарри упал на что-то мягкое, плавно закружившееся, как плот над чересчур спокойным водоворотом, если такие существуют. Он проваливался вниз, цеплялся за избегавшие его прикосновений руки, и прежде чем заснуть, он понял одну штуку. Северус перестал складывать книги на диван, и это почему-то было очень важным для него, для Гарри. 

Наутро он не вспомнил ни о ночных шатаниях по лесу, ни о свободном от книг диване. Стыд мешался с тошнотой, а содержимое черепной коробки казалось птицей, бившейся внутри и грудью кидавшейся на шипастые прутья клетки. Коридор был нескончаемым, ванная маячила на горизонте желанным берегом. 

То, как он пробирался тайком по пустынному дому, напомнило Гарри о первой проведённой здесь ночи. Кажется, тогда его почти так же выворачивало наизнанку. 

До сих пор он не залезал в чугунную гигантскую ванну, но в этот раз споласкиванием лица не обойтись. Еле справившись с головокружением, Гарри переступил через бортик и встал под душ. Спросонья и с похмелья его движения были примерно как у новорожденной панды. Позорище, как он теперь будет смотреть на Северуса?.. 

Гарри крутанул одновременно оба вентиля, с горячей и холодной водой, и на него обрушился хлынувший поток. 

– Аааааа! 

Северус влетел мгновенно, надо отдать ему должное. Пока он закручивал краны, Гарри корчился у бортика, голый, ошалевший, близоруко щурившийся и смаргивавший с ресниц водяные брызги. 

– Что, эксперимент с закаливанием не удался? – Северус протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь выбраться, но он только сжался сильнее, обхватив колени. 

– Он прокручивается, Гарри, – сказал Северус так, словно разговаривал с перепуганным трёхлеткой. – Чтобы пошла горячая, надо крепче нажимать. 

– Извини, – прошептал Гарри, – можно, я домоюсь? 

– Если устоишь на ногах. 

Когда Гарри, чистый и пристыженный, добрался до кухни, Северус уже накрыл на стол. 

«Послушай», – хотел закричать Гарри, – «меня не было три недели, а потом я заявился пьяный, вёл себя по-свински, мылся в твоей ванне... И ты ничего не выскажешь, не попросишь меня убраться? Это, чтоб ты знал, немыслимо!..» 

– Положить тебе бекона? Га-арри. 

– А? 

– Бекон? 

– Спасибо. Я... – он запнулся. 

Северус ни словом не обмолвился о вчерашнем, зачем вообще тогда поднимать эту тему. 

– Спасибо, – повторил Гарри и взял вилку. 

 

*** 

Весна была ранняя и промозглая, но остудить кипящие мысли не способен никакой ветер, даже тот, что срывает с крыш черепицу. 

Гарри прятался в доме у Северуса, как в норе – гулять по такой погоде ему не улыбалось. Он осилил за неделю Жюля Верна и подбирался к толстенной книге под названием «Членистоногие. Классификация», но она привлекала исключительно сумасшедшими иллюстрациями, вклеенными посередине. 

– Прививать тебе литературный вкус поздно, – разглагольствовал Северус, сидевший рядом за столом в одном халате. 

В халате и тапках на босу ногу, и он упорно не замечал изжёванные губы Гарри. Хоть бы спросил, не беспокоит ли его что? А Гарри бы тогда ответил всё, как есть. 

– Ты меня слышишь? – Северус щёлкнул пальцами перед его носом. 

Нет, ничего бы он не ответил, раздосадованно подумал Гарри. 

– Слышу. Мне просто не нравится вся эта классика. 

– Вот об этом я и говорю. Поразительный образец безвкусия. 

На себя бы посмотрел, эстет чёртов. Гарри уныло пролистнул «Скорпиона в разрезе» и уставился на изображение гигантского мохнатого паука. Рону бы такой точно не понравился. 

– Гарри, – снова подал голос Северус-в-халате, – тебе не кажется, что в твоём возрасте надо вести несколько иную жизнь? 

– Чего? – он оторвался от созерцания паучьих жвал. 

– В твоём возрасте... 

– Когда ты говоришь «твой возраст», мне хочется нащупать на себе памперс. Давай забудем про возраст, угу? Какую там жизнь я должен вести? 

– Гулянья с друзьями, домашние обеды, стабильная работа... 

– И по вечерам футбол и жена с вязанием? 

– Почему бы и нет? 

– Так получилось, что из друзей у меня есть только Рон, Гермиона и ты, – при этих словах Гарри внимательно глянул на Северуса, но тот, кажется, польщённым не был, – а семейная пара – это пара, знаешь ли. Они работают в одном офисе, ездят на одной машине, нянчатся с детьми. Говорят одинаковыми фразами. 

Гарри невольно поёжился. 

– Так в чём проблема? – недоумевающим голосом спросил Северус. 

– Во мне. Когда тебя перед праздниками бросает парень, и друзья силой вытаскивают тебя на природу, чтобы ты не загнулся в пустой квартире перед телефоном, о жёнах и детях думаешь в последнюю очередь. 

Ну вот и всё, он сказал это. Он не трусил, не мялся, подбирая выражения, не краснел и не выбегал из дома с воплями. Однако на Северуса это впечатления не произвело. Он размашисто вписал в блокнот заковыристую формулу и качнул головой, то ли одобряя поведение Гарри, то ли заново углубившись в свои размышления. Или он просто не нашёл, что сказать, что случалось с ним весьма нечасто. 

А Гарри вернулся к птицеядам и омарам. 

 

*** 

Разомлевший, разморённый солнцепёком Гарри вытянулся на гладких валунах у озера. Вода застыла зеркальным тёмным полотном – не шелохнётся, ни единого дуновения ветерка. Лень одолевала Гарри с самого утра, и он отлёживался на солнышке, просматривая атлас звёздного неба. Переворачивать страницы было тяжко, руки неподъёмным грузом падали вниз, так что ему пришлось смириться. Подложив под щёку локоть, он задрёмывал, выныривая и проваливаясь в сонную реку снова. 

Рядом что-то зашелестело. Гарри открыл глаза и увидел, как по созвездию Гончих Псов ползёт серая худенькая змейка. 

– А! 

Он бешено изогнулся, очутившись на ребре камня. Змея не обратила на него внимания. Она деловито обогнула атлас по внешнему краю, помедлила у Большой Медведицы и двинулась к Гарри. Рывками перемещаясь по камню, Гарри чуть не сверзился прямо на подошедшего Северуса. 

– Змея, – прохрипел он, указывая на проползшую мимо невозмутимую тварь. 

Взгляд Северуса был исполнен скорби. 

– Это уж. Он не ядовитый. 

– Нет, ужи – они чёрные и с пятнами! – Гарри замолотил ногами, стараясь вскочить и спрыгнуть, наконец, с проклятого валуна. 

– Он запылился. 

– Что?! 

– Уж побывал в пыли. Улавливаешь мысль? 

Стало стыдно. Неловким движением Гарри стёк с камня, и змея последовала за ним, скрывшись в мелкой расщелине у подножия. 

– Я дремал, – оправдывался Гарри. 

– Понятно, – Северус плотно сжал губы, но не в той хорошо знакомой Гарри недовольной гримасе, а как будто удерживал рвущийся смех. – Неплохой акробатический этюд. 

– У меня затекло всё тело! И она проползла прямо у меня перед носом! 

– Ну-ну, – Северус всё-таки фыркнул, а Гарри неудержимо захотелось на него наброситься и повалить в пыль, о которой он тут распинался. 

 

*** 

Между ним и Северусом словно что-то подтаяло. Прежде они не любили копаться в прошлом, и любые разговоры о детских годах оборачивались натужным комканием фраз и быстро затухали. Теперь Северус чаще погружался в воспоминания, а потом, что удивительно, даже делился ими с Гарри. Не всеми, понятное дело, и не вдаваясь в подробности, но было очевидно, что его внутренняя плотина дала слабину. 

Гарри ликовал. Он заслужил доверие, наконец-то. С ним обращались, как с равным, засовы на дверях отпирались, тьма озарялась светом, пусть пока не солнечным, а тускло-лампочным, и всё же. 

– На двенадцатилетие мать подарила мне щенка, чёрного, как вакса. Он не мог посидеть на одном месте ни секунды, вечно куда-то рвался. Отец его ненавидел, обещал посадить на цепь, но руки так и не дошли. 

– Как звали щенка? – прервал Гарри затянувшееся молчание. 

– Ничего оригинального – Блэк. 

– И что с ним стало? 

– Сбежал на болота, они недалеко отсюда, но теперь по большей части пересохли. Я видел, как он уходит в трясину, и ничем ему не мог помочь, просто звал его, пока не охрип. Зато в тот же день, когда Блэк утонул, отец подарил мне велосипед. 

Гарри задержал дыхание и стиснул кулаки. 

– У меня не было собаки. Мне хватало бульдогов тётушки Мардж. 

– Да? 

– Спорим, тебя никогда не загоняли на дерево три тупых слюнявых монстра? 

– Никогда, – хмуро подтвердил Северус. 

– Незабываемые ощущения, поверь. 

Из обломков слов, кусочков оброненных воспоминаний Гарри составлял мозаику. Он пытался понять Северуса, по капле выжимая откровения, дававшиеся с таким трудом. Гарри боялся спугнуть удачу, боялся, что Снейп закроется снова. Этого нельзя было допустить. 

– Когда ты поселился здесь один, ты не скучал по знакомым, по бывшей работе? 

– Ни минуты. 

– Лес не заменит полноценной жизни, – Гарри чувствовал себя приплывшим на «Мэйфлауэре» проповедником, который просвещает местных аборигенов. 

– До сих пор он вполне справлялся с этой задачей. И я собираюсь прожить здесь до старости, к твоему сведению. 

– Один? – недоверчиво уточнил Гарри. – Ерунда какая-то. Кажется, астронавтов перед полётами заставляют проводить несколько недель в изолированной камере. Так вот, у них от тишины и одиночества едет крыша. Не смейся, это правда! И в космосе то же самое, начинаются всякие галлюцинации... Человек должен жить с людьми. 

– У меня свой космос, – полушутливо заметил Северус. 

И своя «пытка тишиной», прибавил Гарри про себя. 

 

*** 

Нагромождения камней в низинах и на пологих уступах представлялись Гарри древними святынями, жертвенниками забытых божеств. Северус лучше знал их происхождение, но не рассказывал ничего, пока его не попросишь. А Гарри и не стремился узнать о них подробнее, так что книга уверенно отходила на второй план, уступая место полноценному отдыху – сладостному ничегонеделанью. Гарри было приятно ластиться щекой к нагретым на солнце каменным бокам и, прикрывая глаза, воображать окруживших алтарь жрецов в белых одеждах с ритуальными кинжалами на поясах. 

– Больная фантазия, – констатировал Северус, пускаясь в скучные пояснения о природе камней и отметинах исторических событий. 

– Кельтские жертвенники мне нравятся больше, – упрямился Гарри, и Северус уступал, махнув на него рукой. 

– У тебя выйдет не справочник, а сказочка для детей. 

– Ну и пусть. Напишу про эльфов, про клады в холмах, народ будет зачитываться. Потом они повалят сюда, чтобы убедиться, как здесь офигительно красиво. 

– Здесь и так от туристов никакого покоя. 

– У тебя покоя в избытке. Слишком много, по-моему. 

И Гарри упорно избавлял его от этого покоя. Как малыш, шерудящий палкой в муравейнике, чисто в научных целях – а что выйдет? 

Чем лучше становилась погода, тем дальше и дольше были их прогулки. 

Однажды Гарри, не устояв перед искушением, вытянул Северуса на тот обрыв из сна. До этого они бывали здесь только раз, давным-давно, но место это по неясной причине намертво врезалось в память Гарри. 

Он встал на краю, чувствуя, как почва под носами кроссовок легонько подрагивает, грозя обвалиться в любую секунду. Гарри не рисовался перед Северусом – ну, разве что самую малость, испытывая на деле собственную смелость, – но больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы сон оказался вещим. 

Северус, изучавший в нескольких шагах от него кольца разноцветного лишайника, не сразу заметил, как Гарри балансирует на краю, так что тот всерьёз начал опасаться, что шаткая опора обвалится, и он ухнет вниз с половиной скального уступа. Но тут Северус вцепился в его руку и дёрнул на себя. Гарри полуобернулся в надежде на чудо. 

– Если я ещё раз увижу такие фокусы, – отчеканил над его ухом разъярённый голос, – лично тебя спихну. Ты понял? 

Гарри уныло кивнул. 

Такой отличный план пошёл насмарку. Северус теперь смотрел на него так, как будто Гарри следовало напялить слюнявчик и привязать себя канатом к ходункам. Подобный снисходительно-презрительный взгляд адресуют обычно малышне, которая ещё ходит на горшок, а уже лезет в разговоры старших, высказывая своё шепелявое мнение. 

 

*** 

Гарри учился не подскакивать, коснувшись Северуса рукой или, упаси боже, ногой. Рефлекторные подскакивания здорово раздражали. 

Северус притворялся слепым и глухим, хотя Гарри только что на лбу не написал о своих дурацких чувствах, – а может, и не притворялся, но в любом случае надеждой можно было подтереться. 

Ему не нравятся мужчины – это раз. Иначе отчего Северус так шарахается? 

Ему вообще не нравится общество – это два. Тоже не в пользу Гарри. 

Ему не нравится проводить время с невежественным не слишком симпатичным журналистом – это три. А кому понравится? 

– Кто идёт мрачнее тучи? – продекламировал Рон, раскачивая Розу на больших скрипучих качелях в саду. – Это Гарри наш... наш... 

– Могучий, – подсказал Гермиона. 

Роза заливалась смехом, подлетая к самым облакам и восторженно взвизгивая. 

– Ты чего такой весёлый? – участливо спросил Рон. 

– Я просто идиот. 

– Тоже мне новость. И всё? 

– Мистер Снейп, да? – догадалась Гермиона. – Он что-то не так сделал? 

– Это я что-то не так... 

– Ого, Гарри, так вы до сих пор общаетесь? – Рон даже забыл подтолкнуть пролетевшие мимо качели. 

– Общаемся... 

– И, гляжу, общение идёт паршиво. 

– Рон, я тебя прошу, давай хотя бы сейчас без подколок. 

– Всё очень серьёзно? – Гермиона положила руку ему на спину, и Гарри подавил вздох. 

– Нет, нет. Ерунда. От безделья в голову лезет всякая муть. 

– Ты же писал очерки? 

– Пишу. И всё время отвлекаюсь. 

На что он отвлекается, Гермиона не спросила, а Гарри не уточнил. 

 

*** 

Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Тем более что Пасху они пережили на редкость спокойно, без всяких праздничных бестолковостей и неловкостей. Но Гарри подозревал, что когда-нибудь наступит тот славный день, в который дома у Северуса кроме них двоих окажется накрытый стол, а также – неотъемлемая часть торжеств – ёмкость с чем-нибудь забористо-крепким, и её распитие приведёт к нежелательным последствиям. 

Гарри долгое время размышлял о том, что первого мая неплохо бы отсидеться у Уизли. Внутренний голос уже тогда нашёптывал об опасностях, приходящих с праздниками. Прислушиваться к этому голосу никогда не было лишним, но Гарри мужественно собрал волю в кулак и около полудня стоял перед дверью Северусова дома. 

– Майских деревьев и плясок с колокольчиками я тебе не обещаю, – сообщил Северус, впуская его. – Но праздник есть праздник. 

С обречённой уверенностью Гарри взглянул на стол... Ну конечно. Бутыль с кровяной жидкостью возвышалась над тарелками и сложенными салфетками. 

– Тебе не стоило... – начал он. 

– Это не званый ужин, расслабься, – оборвал его Северус. 

– Ладно. 

Гарри помнил, как он был близок к кое-чему преступному в ту ночь, когда свалился на крыльце. Позволить себе снова ослабить концентрацию – это катастрофа. Рядом с Северусом следовало быть трезвым, как стёклышко, и собранным. У дружбы достаточно чёткие границы. 

– Я выпью совсем немножко, хорошо? В честь праздника, просто... 

– Гарри. Тебя никто не заставляет. 

Никто, он прав, согласился Гарри, допивая третий бокал. Он раскатывал сухое вино по нёбу, почти не чувствуя вкуса. 

– Помедленней, – Северус придержал его, когда он потянулся за следующей порцией. 

– Обычно я вообще не пью, знаешь ли. 

– И это заметно, поверь. 

– Но ты ведь не собирался меня спаивать? – Гарри хихикнул, только сейчас осознав, что рука Северуса так и осталась лежать на его руке. 

– И в мыслях не было. 

«Так я тебе и поверил», – чуть не сказал Гарри, вовремя спохватившись. 

Это ничего не значит, осадил он разгулявшееся воображение. Северус отодвинулся от него, и дышать стало легче. 

– Как продвигается писательство? – противореча самому себе, Северус плеснул ему в бокал ещё вина и поставил ближе блюдце с нарезанным сыром. 

– Плохо, – чистосердечно ответил Гарри. 

– Жаль. 

– Не хватает таланта. Писательского дара, такого... – Гарри покрутил рукой, будто обрисовывая очертания волшебного дара, – короче, не хватает. 

– Всё может быть, – Северус пожал плечами. 

– А ты? Как та статья о поли... полимор... 

– Не трудись, я понял. Дописана и отправлена в редакцию. 

– Оу. Рад за тебя. По такому случаю – ещё бокал, а? 

– Ещё один. 

Скрученная пружина внутри, к которой Гарри привык, понемногу ослабевала под напором вина. Всего должно быть в меру, он и не собирался размякать, упившись до безобразия, хотя некоторые допущения только пойдут на пользу. Он докажет себе раз и навсегда, что похотливые мысли загнаны в глубины разума, где им и положено. 

Солнце опустилось низко, его лучи подкрасились багряными винными красками, точно оно тоже распивало с ними, а Гарри всё сидел у Северуса – они перебрались в гостиную, приставив к дивану табурет, как импровизированный столик. 

– Наверно, мне пора, – тщательно выговаривая слоги, сказал Гарри. 

– Уже пора? 

Вторая бутылка была лишней, сообразил Гарри, расхохотавшись. 

– Что я сказал смешного? – не понял Северус. 

– Ты сейчас совсем как... как Кролик... О боже. Ты что, не читал «Винни-Пуха»? Теперь я должен раскланяться и застрять у тебя в двери. 

– Тогда мы не будем рисковать, – Северус с сомнением поглядел на него, но уголки его губ приподнялись. – Можешь остаться. 

Зачем он это сказал. Зачем. 

Помутневшее сознание встрепенулось, сигналя о чём-то, но Гарри не стал вникать. 

– Останусь, пока не похудею, – сказал он, утирая выступившие слезинки. 

– Я устрою тебя на диване. Только постарайся не засыпать в одежде, как в прошлый раз. 

На кончике языка крутнулось – «тогда сам меня раздень», Гарри еле-еле успел прикусить предательский мускул. Лучше не думать о том, чем он думал в тот момент. 

Он пожелал Северусу спокойной ночи, а потом отвернулся к диванной спинке, как и подобало благопристойному юноше, и пожелал того же себе, но уже в приказном тоне. 

 

*** 

Пыль в обивке щекотала ноздри, духота в комнате не давала полностью отключиться. Через полчаса Гарри нестерпимо захотелось пить, а простыни превратились в крученный жгут. 

Он встал, надеясь перебежками добраться до кухни и остаться незамеченным. Если прислонить ухо к стенке, то было слышно мерное дыхание Северуса в соседней комнате. Звук завораживал и заставлял колени Гарри подгибаться. Он отлепил себя от стены, скрипнув с досады зубами, поправил покосившиеся очки и побрёл на кухню, натянув предварительно джинсы – а то мало ли. 

В чайнике оставалось немного воды, так что он отхлебнул прямо из носика. Желания вернуться в постель не возникло. Гарри послонялся по тёмной кухне, чуть не перевернул поставленные у тумбочки вёдра, и ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось выбраться на улицу, глотнуть свежего ночного воздуха. Идея была заманчивой, может, прохлада и приток кислорода уберут сжавшиеся липкие обручи, опоясавшие голову и желудок. 

Возня с замком затянулась. Гарри испугался, что шуршание у двери разбудит Северуса, но, к его радости, всё обошлось, и он облокотился на перила, вбирая хвойный запах полной грудью и поминутно поправляя сползающие расстёгнутые джинсы. Ему и вправду полегчало – в физическом плане точно, а вот душевные страдания не утихали, хоть ты тресни. Он, насупившись, впивался ногтями в податливое дерево перил, убеждал себя, что нужно вернуться на диван, встретить там утро и больше никогда не принимать предложения выпить. 

И тут на крыльце возник Северус. 

Из глотки Гарри вырвался сип, означавший крайнее удивление, которое не успело оформиться в слова. 

– Проветриваешься? – задал Северус несложный, казалось бы, вопрос, но Гарри раздумывал над ответом довольно долго. 

– Угу. Ты напугал меня. 

– Я тоже решил выйти подышать. 

На Северусе был его обычный халат и пижамные брюки. Если бы он, как и Гарри, вышел с голым торсом, планы мирного возвращения на диван пошли бы прахом куда как быстрее. А так Гарри постоял рядом с ним несколько мучительных минут, прежде чем послать к чертям благопристойность, нормы и правила, этикеты-убеждения-границы, всё, всё. 

– Северус... 

Не веря, что он сможет по-настоящему дотронуться до кожи Северуса, Гарри изумлённо рассматривал свои руки, просовывая их под махровый плотный халат, ведя подушечками пальцев по безволосой груди, задевая соски. 

– Ты... – Гарри не стал заканчивать фразу, слишком сильно он хотел исполнить давнишнюю мечту. 

Губы Северуса не раскрылись под напором, не поддались ласкам его языка. Что Гарри сделал неправильно? 

Он отступил как раз в ту секунду, когда ладони Северуса упёрлись ему в плечи – отталкивая. 

– Я никогда себе не позволю, Гарри, – сказал он. 

Северус зашёл в дом, рывком запахнув халат. Гарри остался стоять, борясь с подступившей к горлу непонятной горечью. Теперь всё испорчено, услужливо подсказало не совсем отошедшее от шока и возлияний сознание. 

Он забежал в гостиную, чтобы схватить рубашку и ботинки с носками. Одевался он на крыльце, второпях, не собираясь оставаться в доме ни секундой дольше. Лесная дорога была изучена вдоль и поперёк, Гарри не замечал метавшихся теней в древесной гуще, не слышал тресков и шорохов. Лишь на подходе к деревне ему почудилось, что за ним кто-то идёт, и он с безумной надеждой обернулся. Никого – лишь в кустарнике слабое шевеление, будто пробежал какой-то зверь. Может быть, это была его лань? 

Отвратительное создание. Если бы не она, не случилось бы никакого Северуса, одиноких домов, ночных пробежек по тропинкам, и Гарри бы не метался подранком по шотландским буреломам. 

 

*** 

– Поздравь меня, – Гарри отсалютовал Рону пивом. 

– Поздравляю. И, знаешь что, прекращай убиваться. Ничего смертельного не произошло. 

– Сейчас я расскажу тебе, что произошло, – Гарри покрутился на сваленных матрасах, поудобнее размещаясь в тесном чердачном пространстве. – Он теперь думает, что напившийся молодой извращенец хотел воспользоваться первым подвернувшимся мужиком и ради этого послал в задницу дружбу и всё остальное. 

– Это ты думаешь, что он так думает, – философски заметил Рон, делая приличный глоток из кружки. 

– Я знаю, а не думаю, Рон. 

– Пей, пей. 

– Послушай. Что мне нужно сделать? 

– Найти работу и молодую де... молодого парня. Дописать эту невообразимую книгу. 

– Я не допишу, не получится, – вставил Гарри. 

– Ну и ладно. Забудь про своего лесного жителя, пусть его утешают кролики и куницы. 

– Мы были друзьями, – не унимался Гарри, кружка в его руке подёргивалась. 

– Были – и перестали, – хладнокровно сказал Рон. 

– Я эгоистичная свинья. И я всё ещё хочу к нему вернуться, – он спрятал глаза, низко нагнувшись к коленям. 

– Ммм? – протянул Рон. – А может, тебе где-нибудь найти хлороформ, накинуться на него из-за угла, прижать пропитанную марлю к лицу и, когда он отключится, привязать к стулу? Тогда ему придётся тебя выслушать. 

Гарри заметно оживился. 

– Не знаешь, где продают хлороформ? 

– Мальчики! Рональд! Вы там не уснули? – крикнула снизу Гермиона. 

– Солнышко, мы разговариваем! 

– Я догадалась. Если у Гарри проблемы, не вздумай ему что-то советовать, слышишь меня? 

– Это ещё почему? – Рон отставил пиво в сторону и навострил уши. 

– Потому что! Мне показалось или я действительно услышала «хлороформ»? 

– Тебе показалось! 

– Живо спускайтесь, оба! 

– Я придумал, – жарко зашептал Гарри, нащупывая в полутьме ступеньки. – Я напишу ему письмо с извинениями. Скажу, что с перепоя наделал глупостей, но хочу остаться его другом. Как думаешь, пойдёт? 

– Отличная мысль, – заверил его Рон. – Только Гермионе не говори, хорошо? 

 

*** 

У здания почты Гарри замялся, не решаясь войти в стеклянные двери. Письмо за пазухой нестерпимо жгло, и задумка с хлороформом показалась ему не такой уж и абсурдной. Всё лучше, чем ждать, когда Северус доберётся до почты, да ещё неясно, соизволит ли он написать ответ. Скорее всего, и не подумает. 

Ох. Будь что будет. 

Полный решимости, Гарри зашёл и купил конверт – с уже наклеенной маркой, на которой красовалась белая полярная сова. Упаковывая письмо, он то и дело посматривал на вылупленные жёлтые глаза птицы, и они непостижимым образом придавали ему сил. 

Он бросил конверт в ящик, крепко зажмурился и всей измученной душой пожелал, чтобы Северус, прочитав весь этот сопливый бред, его простил. Наверно, со стороны казалось, что он не письмо отправляет, а закидывает монетками колодец исполнения желаний. Девушка, подошедшая следом, окинула его престранным взглядом, и Гарри быстро выскочил на улицу, переводя дух. 

Теперь оставалось самое томительное, остро приправленное садизмом – ожидание. 

 

*** 

То, что Северус не знает его адреса, дошло до Гарри значительно позже. Можно было не сомневаться, что попыток узнать его Северус также делать не будет. 

Поэтому каждое утро, после завтрака, Гарри проводил в бесплодных прогулках – до почты и обратно. 

– А не легче пойти к нему и поговорить? – предложил Рон, притомившийся от прополки грядок. 

Гарри опёрся на тяпку, тяжело дыша. 

– Я представляю, куда он меня пошлёт. 

– А вдруг… 

– Нет, Рон. Вдруг – не будет. 

– Было намного легче, когда ты в школе таскался за той китаянкой… Не помню, как её звали? 

– Неважно. Хватит прохлаждаться, иначе твоя мама нас прибьёт. 

– И всё-таки, – Рон не оставлял надежду его переубедить, – я считаю, проблемы надо решать не письмами. Девятнадцатый век кончился, ты в курсе? 

– Много ты понимаешь. Эй, аккуратней, не задень тюльпаны! 

 

*** 

Противная морось началась на рассвете, небо заволокло тучами, вдалеке слышались громовые раскаты, изредка за окном сверкала молния, как неисправная вспыхивающая лампочка. В такие дни всё валится из рук, и чихающий камин в спальне просто выводит из себя. Подниматься, заправлять постель, готовить завтрак, есть, одеваться и идти на почту – всё казалось бессмысленным. В дождливые мерзкие дни сидят дома с кружками травяного отвара, а не бродят по улицам, пиная булыжники. 

Он ждал целых шесть дней, и письмо до востребования так и не пришло. 

– Я никуда не пойду, – сказал Гарри фарфоровому псу на каминной полке. 

Пса здесь забыла – или нарочно оставила – хозяйка, и он одиноко стоял рядом со сломанными часами. У него не хватало одного глаза, зато второй, сделанный из мерцающего голубого камня, был совсем как настоящий, – Гарри становилось не по себе, когда он в сумерках глядел на него. В ошейнике у пса раньше тоже был вставлен какой-то камень, но тот, как видно, затерялся вместе с глазом. При всех физических недостатках у пса было одно неоспоримое достоинство – что бы ни говорил ему Гарри, он всегда молчал, оставляя мудрые советы при себе. 

– Я никуда не пойду, – повторил Гарри, глядя в окно. 

День перевалил за середину. Гарри съел оставшийся с вечера мясной пудинг, изрисовал листы, предназначенные для романа, спиралями и окосевшими собачками, посидел на кровати с полчаса, сплетая и расплетая кисточки на дырявом расползшемся покрывале. Потом встал, вытянул из кучи сваленных вещей джинсы, нашарил под кроватью вывернутые наизнанку относительно чистые носки. Он заглянет на почту в самый последний раз, клятвенно пообещал себе Гарри. 

 

*** 

Девушка, работавшая на почте, была неизменно мила и улыбалась настолько ослепительно, что он не мог не ответить тем же. 

– К сожалению, для вас ничего нет, мистер Поттер. 

– Так я и думал, – он поблагодарил девушку и, поборов в себе желание выругаться покрепче, направился к выходу. 

У дверей он приостановился, чтобы надеть капюшон: дождь усиливался, по стёклам очков сбегали водопады. 

Он найдёт другой способ. Или не станет его искать. 

Гарри помотал головой, откидывая со лба намокшие пряди. Он твёрдо решил больше сюда не возвращаться и даже перешёл на полубег, торопясь убраться от дверей почты, пока не ткнулся пребольно носом в чьё-то плечо. 

– Не видите, куда идёте? – вскинулся он, еле успев подхватить свалившиеся очки. 

– А вы-то сами, мистер Поттер? – тихо поинтересовался тот, кто так неудачно попался Гарри на пути. 

– Что? – он мгновенно скинул капюшон, слишком хорошо исполнявший роль шор. 

– Добрый день. 

– Добрый… 

Северус, в отличие от него, держал над собой необъятный чёрный зонт и потому трудностей из-за льющейся воды не испытывал. 

– Встань ближе, – спокойно посоветовал он, и Гарри послушался. 

– Ты… ты шёл на почту, – сказал Гарри. 

– Как и ты. 

– Я отправлял письмо неделю назад. 

– А я его получил. 

– И прочёл? 

– Да. 

– И… И что? 

– Что ты хочешь узнать? 

– Ты шёл, чтобы отправить ответ? 

– Полагаю, ты решил завязать со мной переписку. 

– Так что насчёт ответа? 

Гарри почти рефлекторно вытянул руку вперёд, словно ожидая, что Северус вынет из кармана письмо и отдаст ему. 

– Нет, Гарри. 

Его желудок сделал сальто, а рука, ослабев, опустилась. 

– Это был ответ? 

– Нет. Это был отказ решать подобные вопросы в письменной форме. 

– Тогда как? – Гарри намерен был идти до конца, чего бы это ни стоило. 

– Придумай что-нибудь другое. 

Отлично, Северус предоставил выбор ему. 

– Я могу прийти к тебе сегодня? Чтобы мы спокойно поговорили. Под ливнем стоять прохладно. 

– Если ты хочешь, – Северус слегка наклонил голову. 

– Я надену что-нибудь сухое и сразу к тебе, – Гарри, пригнувшись, вынырнул из-под зонта и передёрнулся, когда струйки холодного дождя опять полезли за шиворот. 

– Не забудь взять зонт! – крикнул Северус ему вдогонку. 

 

*** 

Гарри отмокал в ванне, чертя по запотевшему кафелю завитушки, и те, против его воли, складывались в сплетающиеся вензелями «С». Он затирал их, махнув ребром ладони, а потом вырисовывал заново. Приближающаяся встреча с Северусом целиком занимала его мысли, он продумывал ходы отступления и извинения раскаявшегося преступника, но все они почему-то выходили неубедительными. 

«Я не хотел лезть к тебе на крыльце, просто…». Ложь – он хотел, да ещё как, весь трясся от желания, даже вспоминать противно. 

«Я не должен был на тебя набрасываться, но ты меня так…». Стоп, стоп. Гарри выдохнул и прижал жёсткую мочалку к животу. 

Как только он увидит Северуса, подходящие слова найдутся сами, успокоил он себя. 

Сидеть в остывающей воде становилось неприятно, поэтому пришлось выкарабкиваться и искать под сброшенной одеждой приготовленное полотенце. По холодному полу Гарри на цыпочках добежал до спальни, и тут раздался звонок в дверь. 

Гарри в замешательстве кинулся к шкафу, где висела сухая одежда, но понял, что медлить нельзя. Если там Северус, он ждать не будет. Ох, если там Северус, то и длинное полотенце, повязанное на манер тоги, вполне сойдёт за домашний костюм. И плевать, что это пошло, невежливо, и вообще – на всё плевать. 

– Иду! 

Он, не спрашивая и не глядя в глазок, открыл. На пороге стоял Рон, продрогший и укутанный нелепым плащом. 

– Рон? А ты зачем… 

– Можно я зайду? 

Гарри пропустил его и поплотнее завернулся в полотенце. 

– Ты не приходил два дня подряд, – сказал Рон тоном судьи, выносящего приговор. – Мама с Гермионой волновались, и я пообещал забежать к тебе сегодня вечером. 

– Что, вас сегодня отпустили с работы пораньше? 

– С чего ты взял? Гарри, сейчас половина седьмого. 

– Бля. Это сколько я провалялся в ванне?! Теперь Северус меня не впустит… Вот же чёрт, чёрт… 

Округлившимися глазами Рон смотрел на то, как Гарри прыгал по комнате, втискиваясь в узкие джинсы – те ни в какую не хотели налезать на распаренную кожу. 

– Да что с тобой такое? Ты получил письмо? 

– Лучше. Всё гораздо лучше, но – было лучше, пока я не залез в долбанную горячую воду и не выпал из реальности на два долбанных часа! 

– Спокойно, не торопись, он подождёт. Гарри! Ты меня слушаешь? 

– Рон, извини, сейчас мне немного некогда. Давай завтра, а? 

– Ради бога, как ты хочешь. Только не забудь запереть дом, когда будешь уноситься на крыльях любви. Собираешься остаться у него на ночь? – на ехидные улыбки Рона Гарри не обращал внимания, он в панике шнуровал кроссовки. 

– Я ничего не знаю. Завтра поговорим. Пойдём, Рон, я закрываю дверь. 

 

*** 

Гарри вихрем пронёсся по улицам, одолел дорогу до холма за рекордное время и отдышался только на ступеньках Северусова крыльца. Он – правда, без особого эффекта – пригладил волосы, от бега и дождя растрепавшиеся ещё сильнее. Приводить себя в божеский вид было поздновато, так что Гарри оставил чёлку в покое и постучался. 

– Заходи, там открыто, – откликнулся Северус. 

Приветствие Гарри думал начать с извинений, но Северус не дал ему такой возможности. 

– Я бы понял, даже если бы ты совсем не пришёл. 

– Но я опоздал просто потому, что… 

– Чаю? 

– Нет, спасибо, – он впервые отказался от угощения. 

Северус сощурился, недоверчиво посмотрев на него. 

– Я не подолью туда крысиного яда, мистер Поттер. 

– Знаю. Можно, я сначала объясню, что произошло первого мая, всё, как полагается, попрошу прощения, а потом, если ты меня не выгонишь, выпьем по чашке? 

Северус кивком дал понять, что этот вариант его устраивает. 

– Ты так и будешь стоять? 

Гарри сел за стол, постаравшись отодвинуться настолько, чтобы не выглядеть по-дурацки и чтобы, в то же время, увеличить разделяющее их пространство до предела. 

Северус сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула, показывая, что внимательно слушает. 

– Я повёл себя неправильно. 

Со стороны это, наверно, смотрелось как допрос – или, что ещё хуже, вызов к директору школы после того, как мяч расколотил дорогой витраж над парадным входом. 

Должен ли Гарри вообще оправдываться за такое – за поцелуй, верно? Это не попытка изнасилования, даже не хулиганство в пьяном виде, если не вдаваться в подробности. Совершил ли он гадкий, низкий поступок – преступление, быть может? 

– Извини, – сказал Гарри, гипнотизируя трещину на ножке стола. 

– Извинения принимаются. 

Гарри поморщился. 

– У меня никого не было полгода, и до этого был… всего один, понимаешь? Мне показалось, что… А ты не женат, и… – Гарри чувствовал себя полным придурком. 

– Да, отсутствие жены – это показатель, вне всяких сомнений, – Северус говорил почти весело, и Гарри рискнул поднять на него глаза. 

– Ты меня простил? 

– Не за что прощать. Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы на следующий день ты не утопился в озере из-за мук совести. Когда рядом нет никого долгое время, такое… случается. А если к воздержанию добавить вино, то любой покажется пределом мечтаний. 

– Но всё было не так, – Гарри с ужасом понял, что догадки по поводу того, как Северус растолкует его поведение, попали точно в цель. – Не любой. Мне не нужен был любой! И сейчас не нужен. 

– Я рад это услышать. Ты можешь продолжать сюда ходить, брать все книги, какие тебе понравятся, проводить здесь время, когда захочешь. 

– Спасибо, – Гарри набрал побольше воздуха для сокрушительного признания, но выдохнул, не находя в себе сил. 

– Теперь чай? 

Вежливая отстранённость Северуса его доконала. 

– Потом. Слушай… 

– Я пока поставлю чайник, а ты можешь рассказывать. 

– Посиди, пожалуйста, ещё одну минуту… Северус, – если не сделать этого сейчас, то момент будет упущен навсегда, Гарри не сомневался. – Мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя. Я всё время боялся, что ты как-нибудь это поймёшь и выскажешь то, что обычно говорят в таких случаях, что я не должен даже близко к тебе подходить, и так далее. А ты отнёсся к этому спокойно. Я терпел очень долго, слишком, но ведь мы можем и дальше оставаться друзьями? Я не хочу тебя потерять, – он облизнул высохшие губы. 

Северус не шелохнулся. Что ж, по крайней мере, он не вскочил и не вытолкал Гарри из дома. 

Не давая паузе затянуться, Гарри качнулся вперёд, подвинулся вплотную к Северусу, пропахав лакированными ножками стула деревянный пол. 

– Можно?.. 

Их лица были так близко, что Гарри кожей чувствовал убыстрившееся дыхание Северуса. Кровь толчками разносилась по телу, биение сердца отдавалось в кончиках пальцев – Гарри коснулся его щеки, обводя скулу, лаская линию челюсти. Северус чуть заметно приподнял подбородок, и его губы, до этого плотно сжатые, разомкнулись. Возможно, он хотел что-то сказать Гарри, остановить его, пока не случилось непоправимое, но тот сократил расстояние между ними в считанные секунды. 

От поцелуев нещадно кружилась голова, и, в тот момент, когда Северус ответил, одной рукой придерживая его затылок, Гарри захотелось немедленно оказаться в постели, на полу, на столе, только бы в горизонтальном положении, и чтобы мешавшая одежда истлела бы, осыпалась золой, – Гарри рванул ворот Северусовой рубашки. Стул под ним жалобно всхлипнул и накренился, чудом удерживаясь на двух ножках, в живот врезался край стола, но поцелуй был дивным, не оторваться. 

Когда они, глотая воздух, всё же смогли друг друга отпустить, Гарри запоздало спросил: 

– Ты хочешь? 

Северус смотрел на него так, как будто увидел в первый раз. 

– Ты… – договорить не удалось, Гарри снова втянули в глубокий поцелуй. 

Только бы сейчас не свихнуться от счастья, проскочила в опустевшей голове последняя мысль, прежде чем Северус повёл его за собой в спальню. Хотя «повёл», пожалуй, было не тем словом. Этот рывок напоминал, скорее, преодоление бегуном финишной прямой, вплоть до красной ленточки. Ленточкой послужила кровать, на которую они и приземлились, тесно сплетённые и обезумевшие. 

– Сними, – Гарри, задыхаясь, стаскивал рубашку Северуса, в то время как он занялся его джинсами. 

Что бы ни заставило Северуса переменить своё мнение и наброситься на него, Гарри не собирался разрушать благословенное помешательство. То, что он может опомниться в любую секунду, лишь подстёгивало, растравляло желание. 

Пуговицы на манжетах Северуса намертво застряли в тугих петлях, и Гарри был вынужден сдаться после непродолжительной борьбы. Он приподнялся, помогая избавиться от джинсов, и рухнул обратно на кровать. Северус лежал рядом в расстёгнутой рубашке, но руки его оставались в рукавах – чёртовы пуговицы, к чему вообще делать такую трудно снимаемую одежду? Гарри мигом скинул свою футболку и притянул Северуса так, чтобы соприкасаться с ним голой кожей. Он бы добрался до брюк Северуса, непременно, если бы тот не опустился ниже и не обхватил губами его член прямо через тонкую натянувшуюся ткань. Гарри словно подняло штормовым валом и с размаху бросило на береговую гальку. Он зашипел – для стона и криков не хватало воздуха, его выбило из груди, – и кончил, извиваясь в удерживавших его руках. 

Северусу повезло, что в последний момент Гарри вцепился не в его волосы, а в сбитое на сторону покрывало. Кулаки как судорогой свело, Гарри был уверен, что слышал противный треск рвущейся ткани. 

Пока он восстанавливал дыхание, Северус опять вытянулся рядом, его нос почти касался щеки Гарри. Повернуть голову и встретиться глазами мешало некстати проснувшееся смущение, поэтому Гарри выбрал кое-что другое. Он сполз вниз и уткнулся в его живот, вбирая ноздрями терпкий запах. 

– Только не из чувства долга, – раздался охрипший слабый голос. 

– Нет… Нет. 

 

*** 

Куда проще было бы, если бы Гарри заявился ночью. Тогда не пришлось бы мучиться от неопределённости – как себя вести после всего этого, позволит ли Северус закинуть на своё бедро ногу, не будет ли наглостью прошептать на ухо что-нибудь глупое, так и норовящее сорваться с языка. 

Романтические бредни Гарри решил оставить при себе, а ногу потихоньку придвинул к расслабленному телу Северуса. Он сейчас же напрягся, но не отскочил в сторону, как со страхом представлял себе Гарри. 

Лежать в одних мокрых трусах было прохладно, но оторваться от Северуса было непосильной задачей. 

– Перед уходом тебе понадобится душ, – непривычно бесстрастным тоном заметил Северус. 

Было понятно, куда он клонит. 

– Я не собираюсь уходить. 

Вид у Северуса был такой, словно Гарри сообщил об атомной бомбе, упавшей на задний двор. 

– Не собираешься? 

– Нет, – Гарри справился с собой, подползая настолько близко, что плечом он чувствовал отрывистые удары Северусова сердца. 

– Я сейчас вернусь, – Северус резко поднялся. 

– Куда… 

– В ванную. И тебе советую. 

 

*** 

Чайник закипал, тонкие гренки аппетитно расположились на блюде, только Гарри не было до них никакого дела. 

– Северус, – позвал он. 

Нож в руке Северуса, срезающего подгоревшую корку, опасно дёрнулся. 

– Я не позволю тебе, – начал Гарри, вспоминая, как похожие слова звучали на крыльце, – делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Хорошая тактика, знаешь ли, но мне это не нужно. Я не сбегу утром, не выберусь ночью через окно и не стану лезть на чердак, чтобы спуститься по крыше. 

– Неужели? А я уже привык к тому, что ты время от времени сбегаешь. И тебе нечего делать на моём чердаке. 

Болезненный укол Гарри пропустил мимо ушей. 

– Я остаюсь. 

– Ты знаешь, что делаешь, – сказал Северус с явным сомнением. 

– Поверь мне, – Гарри обнял его за талию, перехватывая нож, прочертивший борозду по запачканному желтком столу. 

Северус выпутался из его рук, но крайне неохотно, и Гарри хихикнул. 

– Успокойся и дай мне сначала приготовить ужин, – осадил его Северус. 

– Я помогу. 

 

*** 

Когда Гарри, на котором были только джинсы и накинутое на плечи полотенце, зашёл в спальню, Северус уже лежал под одеялом. От его влажных волос по наволочке расплылись мокрые пятна. 

– Мне ведь не нужно идти на диван? – уточнил Гарри. 

– Как хочешь, – Северус потянулся к лампе на тумбочке, намереваясь выключить свет. 

– Там почему-то навалены целые горы книг. 

– Вот как. 

– Ты знал, что всё так случится, – с торжеством заявил Гарри. – Что я приду и буду спать в твоей кровати. 

– Или я совсем не хотел, чтобы ты оставался, как тебе такой вариант? Но ещё не поздно убрать книги. 

Гарри показалось, что Северус сейчас встанет, пойдёт в гостиную и правда смахнёт книги с дивана, но он только щёлкнул выключателем. 

– Не пугай меня так. 

– Собираешься ложиться? 

Гарри не нужно было упрашивать, он разделся – благо, одежды на нём было всего ничего, – и несмело опустился рядом, одной рукой вытаскивая из-под себя одеяло, а другой пристраивая на тумбочке мешавшие очки. 

Трудно сказать, кто из них первым потянулся к другому, но Гарри вдруг оказался вжатым в горячее тело Северуса, впивающимся в его рот, как какой-нибудь оголодавший вампир. 

– Поттер! 

– Прости, – на его губах остался солёный привкус, Гарри весь сжался, глядя, как Северус подносит к прокушенной губе пальцы. – Больно? Иди сюда… 

Не дав ему времени на отступление, он повалил Северуса и принялся вылизывать его губы, описывать руками круги по гладкой груди и впалому животу. 

Предупреждая дальнейшие укусы, Северус извернулся, обхватил его за шею, укладывая ничком. Он разминал спину Гарри и чуть слышно фыркал при его полузадушенных стонах, а потом горячие сухие ладони добрались до его ягодиц, и Гарри вскинул бёдра, поднимая их как можно выше. 

Указательный палец Северуса, соскользнув, ритмично давил на его отверстие. Гарри усердно выгибался, стараясь сдерживать глухие стоны, раскрывался перед ним. 

– Да, – палец проник внутрь, и равномерные толчки продолжились, только теперь изнутри, – да… Аааах… 

– Хорошо? 

Самообладание у Северуса было отменным. Но Гарри им не отличался – он подался назад, глубже насаживаясь на палец. 

– Ещё. 

Растягивавшие его пальцы довели Гарри до полуобморочного состояния, когда все звуки слились в неясный гул, и воздух плавился – так и казалось, что он заискрит, пропуская раскалённые токи. Внезапно пальцы исчезли, и Гарри приподнял голову, чтобы оглянуться. Северус искал что-то в верхнем ящике тумбочки. 

– Что там? – Гарри вытянул шею, близоруко щурясь. 

Северус выудил чуть слышно булькнувший флакон и вместо ответа припал губами к лопаткам Гарри. 

– Северус, ну же… 

Уступив его жалобным стонам, Северус помешкал всего несколько секунд, нанося смазку, и вошёл в него. 

Тяжесть его тела не давала Гарри полностью отрешиться, потерять чувство и так уже помутневшей реальности. Он вцепился в бедро Северуса, захваченный непонятными ощущениями. Северус не спешил, оставаясь неподвижным, пока Гарри сам не начал медленно на него насаживаться. 

– Гарри… 

– Мне не больно, – сдавленно произнёс он. 

Боли не было, только непривычная заполненность, хотелось вытолкнуть его – или впустить глубже, что Гарри и сделал. И был вознаграждён. 

Как хорошо, что тогда, с Седриком, они не успели этого сделать, иначе удовольствие от щекочущих спину длинных волос, от сжавшей его ладонь руки, переплетённых пальцев, от сбивчивого жаркого дыхания могло показаться не таким ярким… 

Нет. Думать в подобный момент о ком-то другом было неправильно. 

Ему нужен только Северус… Нужен, просто необходим, о боже!.. 

Просунув руку под живот Гарри, Северус обхватил его член, и этого оказалось довольно. Он выплеснулся, яростно вколачиваясь в его кулак. А дальше Северус снова обнял его обеими руками и стиснул так крепко, что на задворках одурманенного сознания Гарри мелькнула мысль о смерти от удушья. 

Но дрожь, прокатившаяся затем по телу Северуса, возмещала всё. 

 

*** 

За окном звонко прочирикала какая-то птица, и Гарри лениво приоткрыл глаза. Только светало, небо было в серых разводах, как будто его выстирала нерадивая прачка. 

Северус обнимал подушку, а Гарри обнимал его. Рука затекла, всё тело разнылось от неудобной позы. И от кое-чего ещё, напомнил себе Гарри, краснея. Улечься поудобнее значило разбудить Северуса, так что пришлось двигаться по-черепашьи плавно, следя, чтобы ладонь не елозила по мерно вздымающейся спине. Ему удалось проделать это без лишней суеты, сну Северуса вроде бы ничто не угрожало. Гарри мысленно пожелал щебечущим птахам свалить от окна подальше, но тут его опять сморило, и в полудрёме он привалился к плечу Северуса, упираясь в него лбом. Чудилось, что зыбкая опора отодвинулась, а потом и вовсе пропала. Он вслепую поводил рукой по простыням, хранившим тепло, однако Северуса не нашёл. 

Его точно выбросило из сна взрывной волной. 

– Сев… – он прочистил горло. – Северус? Северус! 

– Я на кухне. 

Когда Гарри до него добрался, то сразу почувствовал густой кофейный аромат. 

– Хорошо спал? – спросил он у Северуса, ворожившего над туркой. 

– Неплохо. 

– Тебя утреннего я до сих пор побаиваюсь. 

Северус передал ему чашку и, пока Гарри делал осторожный глоток, подошёл к нему вплотную и мазнул губами по щеке, слегка оцарапав щетиной. 

– Допивай, и будем завтракать. 

 

*** 

Гарри всё ещё не мог поверить, что ему позволено запросто приобнять Северуса, чмокнуть его в щёку или, промахнувшись, в кончик носа. В низу живота приятно ёкало каждый раз, когда Северус, проходя мимо, ерошил его волосы или притягивал к себе для краткого поцелуя. 

Возвращаться домой Гарри не хотелось, он даже умудрился перетащить к Северусу свою зубную щётку и бритву, но тот всё равно его выпроваживал. 

– Не будем дожидаться, пока сюда нагрянут твои друзья. 

– Я объясню им. Скажу, что нам не хватает времени… 

– Конечно, ведь в сутках двадцать четыре часа, и всего двадцать четыре из них ты не отходишь от меня ни на минуту. 

– Неправда, – он горячо запротестовал. – Я хожу в ванную без тебя. Например. 

– Не надейся, что это изменится. 

Одним броском Гарри его настиг и подмял под себя, цепко удерживая за запястья. 

– Почему в ту ночь ты меня прогнал? 

– Я тебя не прогонял. 

– Эти слова, про «никогда не позволю» – почему?.. 

– В определённый момент перестаёшь чего-то ждать от жизни. 

– А потом? 

– А потом появляется один нахал и рушит всё, что создавалось годами. 

Как ни грустно, насчёт этого Северус отчасти был прав. Три дня назад Гарри выломал перила на крыльце, опёршись всем весом на подгнившую перекладину, а потом бегал с брусками и молотком и заделывал дыру. 

Не привыкшие к такому подушечки пальцев вмиг покрылись мозолями, и Северус вечером целовал его руки, снимая боль. 

 

*** 

Гарри всё больше напоминал себе канатоходца, он молился, чтобы не налетела внезапная буря, не лопнула под его тяжестью такая прочная на вид, но необыкновенно хрупкая верёвка. 

С Уизли он не обсуждал Северуса, хоть они и постоянно выпытывали, как он провёл день и почему редко заходит. 

– Гарри, – сказала как-то Гермиона, низко склонившись над вязанием и пряча улыбку, – а ты в курсе, что у тебя футболка надета наизнанку? 

Рон заржал, шлёпнув его по плечу. 

– Молодец! Значит, дела продвигаются, а? Ты нам не покажешь своего друга? 

– Может, позже, – Гарри с досадой потеребил шов на футболке. 

– Приводи его на этих выходных, как раз приедет Джинни, Билл в воскресенье привезёт Флёр с малышкой, может, даже Чарльз на время забудет о своих галапагосских тварях, этих ящерицах жутких, чтоб их… И близнецы просто мечтают тебя увидеть. 

Гарри обещал подумать, а сам с тоской уставился в экран, по которому резво метались туда-сюда футболисты, выбивая друг у друга из-под ног мяч. Интересно, шла бы игра веселее, если бы мяч двигался сам, и игрокам пришлось ловить его по всему полю? Да, сам – и с крылышками, мяч бы парил, взмывая к воротам и нагло проскакивая у самого носа вратаря… 

– Да что с тобой такое? Раньше ты не засыпал во время матча! 

– Рон, угомонись, пусть человек отдохнёт, – шикнула на него Гермиона. 

– И чем ты таким занимаешься по ночам, что отключаешься, даже глядя футбол? 

– Рон! 

От вопля Гермионы они с Гарри подпрыгнули вместе, и Рон опрокинул банку с пивом на светлый ковёр. 

– Чёрт. Гермиона, милая, я уберу… Сейчас. Вот, сейчас закончится игра, и… 

– Сиди уж, болельщик. Гарри, если он снова начнёт острить, съезди ему по макушке. 

Рон виновато пожал плечами и больше не отвлекал Гарри от потока бессвязных мыслей, балансирующих между сном и несколько замутнённой пивом явью. 

Балансирующих, да, именно – канатоходец, всплыло в голове. Смешное слово. Гарри видел пропасть под собой, на дне её змеились клубки рек, гудел натянутый канат, ветер овевал горячие щёки. 

Он всё ещё боялся перейти ту невидимую грань, за которой ждёт своего часа холодность Северуса, его восстановленная броня. 

 

*** 

Нашествие Уизли началось с утра в субботу. Гарри не успел толком войти в дом, как к нему на шею бросилась Джинни – похудевшая, загорелая, с ладонями в застарелых мозолях. 

– Спорт губит девушек, – поддразнил её Гарри. – Одними байдарками сыт не будешь. 

– Зато ты, смотрю, раздобрел, – она несильно пихнула его локтем в живот. 

– Полегче! Мне ещё с твоими братьями идти здороваться. 

– Не нужно, Гарри, мы уже здесь. 

Близнецы по очереди пожали ему руку, и Гарри опасливо глянул на ладонь – с них станется прилепить какую-нибудь несмываемую пакость или выдумать что похуже. 

– Над своими не шутим, расслабься, – Фред подмигнул ему. – На вас только товар переводить. 

– Как поживает твой алхимик, Гарри? – встрял Джордж. 

– Честное слово, я убью Рона. 

– Малыш Ронни всё время был немой рыбкой, а вот мама смолчать ну никак не могла. 

– Как там его зовут? Северус? 

– Да, – понуро сказал Гарри, приготовившись к долгому высмеиванию. 

– Тогда он нереально крутой учёный, дружище. Это он придумал состав, который меняет цвет воды под действием солнечных лучей… 

– Ставишь воду в стакане на солнце, и она превращается в кровь! – подхватил Джордж. 

– И это только одна из тысяч его разработок. Просто безделица, побочный эффект какого-то опыта. 

– А мы теперь неплохо зарабатываем с его помощью. Твой Северус продал нам этот состав почти за бесценок, но что-то более серьёзное фармацевтические фирмы будут отрывать с руками. Так что, думаю, он не бедствует. Верно? 

Гарри затряс головой. 

– Да я понятия не имею… 

– Неужели вы с ним не говорите о химических препаратах, о лакмусе и реактивах, даже не обсуждаете катализаторы? 

– Нет. 

– А о чём тогда говорите? 

– Фред, отвали, – голова у Гарри шла кругом от свалившейся информации. 

– Он известный человек, Гарри. Гордись таким знакомством. 

– Вы что, шутите? 

– И в мыслях не было. 

Из гостиной доносился грохот расставляемых стульев и перезвон тарелок. Миссис Уизли готовила весь прошлый вечер и всё утро, и Гарри понимал, что отвертеться от обеда ему не удастся. Угощения хватило бы на целую роту, а при условии жёсткой экономии (вроде тридцати рыбин и хлебов на триста человек) – и на небольшой полк. 

– Гарри, – с жаром зашептала Джинни, когда он, напрягая остатки воли, нёс ко рту вилку с зелёно-бурой массой, – если ты доешь за меня картофель, то я тебе помогу со шпинатом. 

– Идёт, – выговорил он и, только миссис Уизли отвлеклась, поменял их с Джинни тарелки. 

 

*** 

Северус лежал на кровати. 

– Подойди ко мне, – тихо сказал он. 

Было немного неловко, вот так зайти с улицы, и сразу прыгать в постель. Особенно когда плотность еды в животе превышает все разумные меры. 

– После угощения Молли я ни на что не гожусь. Я даже не могу снять носки, чёрт, ну зачем надо было столько готовить? 

– А зачем нужно было всё это съесть? – резонно возразил Северус. 

– Тебе не понять, что такое кровная обида. 

– Иди сюда. 

Гарри казалось, что при ходьбе он переваливается, как откормленный к Рождеству гусь. 

– Хочу упасть и умереть, – он понимал, что выглядит до неприличия смешно. 

Не может быть ничего хуже, чем объевшийся любовник. 

Едва он улёгся, как за его спиной раздались странные звуки. Гарри с трудом развернул непослушное тело и увидел, что Северус смеётся. Содрогаясь от хохота, смаргивая выступившие слёзы. 

– Знаешь что!.. – взвился Гарри. 

– Какой же ты дурак. Давай, поворачивайся. 

Гарри, обиженный и сердитый, уже начал сползать с кровати, но Северус придержал его, ухватив поперёк груди. За живот он предусмотрительно браться не стал. 

– Спи, – прошептал он, уткнувшись Гарри в макушку. 

Глаза у Гарри и без того смыкались, и он решил на время забыть о мести. 

 

*** 

В начале лета Розу отправили к бабушке (как тоскливо объясняла сама Рози – «к той бабушке, которая не разрешает есть конфеты из-за зубов»). Рон и Гермиона лучились счастьем и перебирали листовки туристических агентств. 

– Идея Гермионы – второй медовый месяц, – смущённо сказал Рон. – Ты ведь не в обиде, что мы оставим тебя здесь одного? 

– Буду только рад, – ляпнул Гарри. 

– А? 

– Конечно, не в обиде! – он предвкушал упаковку единственного чемодана и безмятежные две недели в лесном домике. 

Когда он вместе с новоявленными молодожёнами вышел к миссис Уизли, та с подозрением оглядела его светящуюся физиономию. 

– Я боялась, что ты расстроишься, милый. 

– Что вы! Они заслужили отдых, честно. 

– Ну вот и хорошо, – успокоилась миссис Уизли и ласково потрепала его по щеке. 

А Северус уж наверняка должен обрадоваться! Вечером Гарри заявился к нему с набитым распухшим чемоданом. 

– У тебя больше не осталось отговорок, – оповестил он застывшего на пороге Северуса. 

 

*** 

Ночью Северус предпочитал работать над статьями, а не сопеть под одеялом, и Гарри постепенно привыкал к сну урывками, подолгу засиживался в гостиной с книгами, пока Северус ворошил справочники. 

– Если купить компьютер и читать электронные версии, сэкономишь кучу времени, – Гарри всеми силами пытался сократить его ночные свидания с формульными таблицами. 

– Нет. 

– Мы бы чаще гуляли, завели бы собаку… 

– Нет. И ещё раз – нет. Ложись спать. 

В пустой просторной постели сон не шёл, Гарри отчаялся пересчитывать овец, шерсть которых была уложена бензольными кольцами и водородными цепочками. Он вставал, выходил на крыльцо или подсаживался к Северусу, разглядывая магические письмена в толстых тетрадях, а иногда просто стоял возле окна и смотрел в темноту, угадывал очертания деревьев, силуэты пролетевших мимо сов, летучих мышей, круживших над зарослями терновника. 

И в одну из таких ночей он увидел волка. 

Волк подошёл к дому совсем близко, казалось, можно рассмотреть каждую шерстинку на его холке. Он просто стоял в пятне света, льющегося из окна, и смотрел на Гарри. А Гарри – на него, и он чувствовал, как покрылась мурашками спина, заледенели ладони. 

У волка были человеческие глаза, причём разноцветные – один голубой, другой изжелта-коричневый, остекленевший. 

Вряд ли Гарри вообще так орал хоть когда-нибудь в своей жизни. Северус появился рядом с ним через пару секунд. 

– Поттер! 

– Там… 

– Что? 

– Оборотень. 

– Что ты мелешь, какой ещё оборотень? 

Проклятый волк, как назло, растворился в темноте, и Гарри еле убедил Северуса, что это был не сон. 

– Как он выглядел? – Северус со вздохом уселся на кровать, видно, готовясь к путанным длинным объяснениям. 

Подробное описание жуткой твари он даже не дослушал, хотя и мог бы проявить немного больше такта к перепуганному Гарри. 

– Это хаска. Порода собак, никогда не слышал? Северные псы. Кто-то из постояльцев привёз с собой собаку, вот и всё. 

Так нечестно, с горечью подумал Гарри, отказываясь верить. Когда чудеса плывут вам прямо в руки, всегда находится кто-то, кто так и норовит их отнять, объявив фальшивкой. 

– Завтра мы найдём волчьи следы, которые постепенно превращаются в человеческие, – угрюмо пообещал Гарри. 

Но Северус самым возмутительным образом усмехнулся, поддёрнул его подбородок двумя пальцами и сказал: 

– Больше никаких книг ужасов, Поттер. Я их конфискую из кладовки. 

Озвучить свои протесты Гарри не сумел, потому что Северус уложил его на бок, спиной к своей груди, и начал одной рукой его раздевать. Плотная ткань джинсов неприятно давила на пах, так что треск сдавшейся молнии прозвучал долгожданной музыкой. Пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы комната не плыла перед глазами. Когда Северус распахнул полы своего халата, Гарри прижался к нему и дразняще потёрся о возбуждённый член. 

– Подай мне с тумбочки крем, – низкий голос Северуса действовал на него, как вылитый в бушующее пламя бензин. 

– Быстрее, – попросил он, и Северус, держа одну ногу Гарри на весу, толкнулся в него. 

После пережитого потрясения медленные покачивания и нежные поцелуи в шею были лучшим лекарством. 

– Расслабься, – Северус прикусил его ухо, ловкие пальцы обхватили, перекатывая, его яички. 

– Ох. Северус… 

– Давай. 

Гарри колотила сильная дрожь, дыхание стало поверхностным, точно воздух сгустился и не насыщал лёгкие. Послушный движениям Северусовой руки, Гарри то вбивался в его кулак, то нанизывался на член, головка которого безошибочно проходилась по простате. 

Продержавшись ещё пару минут, Гарри сдавленно простонал и кончил, сдавив мышцами член Северуса и заставив его последовать за собой. 

 

*** 

Конечно же, Северус оказался прав. На следующий день после встречи с оборотнем Гарри заметил сидевшего на камнях у озера мужчину, а неподалёку от него носилось кругами нечто лохматое, с разноцветными глазами и умной белой мордой. 

– Здравствуйте! – вежливо поприветствовал он хозяина собаки. – Знаете, а он вчера гулял по лесу, – наябедничал Гарри, указав на пса. 

– Кора впервые оказалась за городом, – извинился мужчина, а потом представился: – Ремус Люпин. 

Гарри пожал его руку и назвал своё имя. 

– Очень приятно, Гарри. Видишь ли, Кора очень любопытная, она не может долго сидеть взаперти и, видно, воспользовалась тем, что я забыл закрыть дверь в номере. Но она совершенно безобидная. 

Кора подошла ближе и ткнулась мокрым носом Гарри под коленку. 

– Вижу. Приехали отдохнуть? 

– Да, побродить по лесу, полюбоваться природой. 

– Здесь хорошо, – согласился Гарри. – Почему-то все, кто приезжает в гостиницу, редко доходят до этих камней. 

– Прости, я, наверно, занял твоё место? – Люпин обеспокоенно привстал, но Гарри великодушно махнул рукой. – А ты здесь живёшь, Гарри? 

– Да, недалеко, отсюда идти минут пять. 

Они разговорились, и Гарри узнал, что профессор Люпин преподавал одно время психологию в университете, после работал психоаналитиком, но приступы астмы так его измучили, что он решил, наконец, поправить здоровье тишиной и лесным воздухом. Гарри, в свою очередь, рассказал о провале журналистской карьеры, опустив подробности, и о Северусе – опять же, без подробностей. 

Люпин оказался чудесным собеседником, Гарри забыл с ним про время, про неприготовленный обед, который он обещал взять на себя. 

– Поттер! – свирепый крик Северуса застал его врасплох. – Прохлаждаешься? 

– Иду! 

Но было поздно, Северус уже направлялся к ним. 

– Чт… – он замолчал, уставившись на Люпина. – Мило. Поттер, тебя ждут кастрюли. 

– Добрый день, Северус, – сказал Люпин. 

Гарри в изумлении открыл рот и готов был выдать целый рой вопросов, но Северус легонько ухватил его за шиворот. 

– Домой. И тебе доброго дня, Люпин. 

 

*** 

Северус прилёг отдохнуть после обеда, и Гарри выбрался на камни к Люпину. Тот перекусывал молочным шоколадом, а Кора, большая любительница сладкого, как узнал Гарри, нарезала вокруг камня круги, выпрашивая угощение. 

– Северус никогда не говорил, что вы знакомы, – Гарри отломил кусочек липкого шоколада. 

Люпин, зашелестевший фольгой, понимающе улыбнулся. 

– Он очень скрытный. Да и потом, не сказать чтобы мы ладили в школе. 

– У меня такое ощущение, что все мои друзья знают о нём больше, чем я сам! 

– Для человека, который не побоялся поселиться с Северусом, это вполне нормально. 

– На что вы намекаете? – кусок шоколада как будто прилип к его гортани. 

Люпин расхохотался. 

– Ни на что, успокойся, – он ободряюще похлопал Гарри по руке. – Вот, доедай, а то растает. 

 

*** 

Вскоре Уизли вернулись из путешествия. 

«Египет – это что-то прекрасное!», – восклицала Гермиона, а Рон тихо пробурчал, чтобы его услышал один Гарри: «Жара, солнце, вонючие верблюды и кучи допотопных камней, вот тебе и весь Египет». 

С самого утра Гарри помогал ему чуть ли не по кусочкам собирать и паять разваливающийся приёмник, к которому Рон до того прикипел душой, что даже не реагировал на просьбы жены выкинуть старьё. 

Забыв постучаться, в комнату влетела запыхавшаяся Джинни. 

– Гарри! Знаешь, кто сейчас звонил? Ни за что не угадаешь? 

– Се… 

– Твоя тётка! 

– Какого чёрта ей было нужно? Ай! Рон! – Гарри вовремя не отдёрнул пальцы и тут же заработал ожог. 

– Что – «Рон»? Ты бы лучше смотрел, куда ты руки суёшь! Спустись к маме, она тебе даст мазь. 

За время похода по лестницам Джинни изложила суть дела. Тётя Петуния позвонила для того, чтобы передать Гарри, что почту из редакции на его имя до сих пор приносят к ним домой, и это чрезвычайно беспокоит дядю. 

– Сказала – «пусть он объяснит своему тупоголовому начальнику, что никакого Поттера на Прайвет-драйв нет и быть не может». 

– Мне приходят письма от начальника? Да я там не работаю уже полгода! 

– Твоя тётка говорила, что отправитель – мистер Диггори. Разве он не твой начальник? 

Случись это в январе, Гарри понёсся бы на станцию быстрее ветра, захватив одну кредитку. Теперь письмо от Седрика вызвало у него одну лишь сострадательную усмешку. 

– Можно сказать, что начальник, – он подмигнул Джинни, – но бывший. Большая разница. 

– И ещё твоя тётка спросила, почему ты не у нас, и мама ей ответила, что ты теперь живёшь у мистера Снейпа. А твоя тётка сказала, что лучшей компании для тебя и придумать нельзя, и что этот самый Северус ещё в детстве был таким же странным, как и ты, поэтому она счастлива до безумия, что вы оба уехали на север, и не живёте больше по соседству. 

У Гарри мгновенно пересохло во рту. 

– Джинни, всё так и было? Ты не врёшь? 

– С чего бы? Видишь, твоего Северуса знает вся страна! Гордиться надо… Слушай, когда ты вот так выпучиваешь глаза и открываешь рот, ты похож на умирающую рыбу. 

Джинни смеялась, а Гарри было не до шуток. Он еле устоял на ногах, прислонившись спиной к прохладной стене. 

Вселенский заговор, не иначе. Все дороги ведут к Северусу Снейпу. 

 

*** 

– Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять. 

– Это ты о чём? 

– Ты знал Люпина со школы, продавал близнецам свои изобретения и даже… – Гарри приостановился, но недоверчивый взгляд Северуса заставил его продолжить, – кажется, моя тётка Петуния тоже тебя знала. Петуния Эванс, сестра Лили Эванс. Ты был их соседом? 

С замиранием сердца Гарри ждал ответа, следя за тем, отразится на лице Северуса хоть что-то или же нет. 

Ничего. 

Потом Северус сказал, растягивая слоги, как будто они давались ему с большим трудом: 

– Недолго. Я переехал, если ты помнишь. 

– Ты знал маму? 

– Я почти её не помню. 

– А я – совсем не помню. Расскажи о ней, пожалуйста. 

Северус вправду запомнил немного. Но Гарри слушал и слушал, неотрывно, точно собирал крохи прошлой жизни в копилку. Как мама любила качаться на старых качелях в саду, как Северус водил её к реке ловить сачком шустрых мальков. Старые чердаки, на которых они устраивали тайные убежища, лесная поляна, на которой они летом изучали снующих букашек – всё это Гарри вбирал в себя, не переставая удивляться жутковатым совпадениям. 

– Всё, что меня окружает, – это ты, – обвиняющим тоном сказал он Северусу. – Ты повсюду, и был повсюду чуть ли не с самого моего рождения, а потом меня привела к тебе какая-то лань… 

– Если я ещё раз услышу про эту лань, вылетишь из дома к чёртовой матери. 

В душу Гарри закралось подозрение, что Северус вовсе не шутил. 

– Молчу, молчу. Но ты ведь тоже понимаешь, что с нами происходят очень странные вещи? 

– Не вижу ничего странного. 

Хотел бы Гарри забраться к Северусу в голову, получить доступ к воспоминаниям, замурованным чувствам, спрятанным мыслям. Это было бы похлеще раскрытия тайн Атлантиды. 

 

*** 

Северус издалека присматривал на Гарри, когда он прогуливался с Люпином вдоль берега, но попыток пресечь эти гуляния не делал. 

Гарри рассказывал про свою недописанную книгу. 

– Так почему ты её не дописал? 

– Сначала это были очерки. А потом всё больше и больше стало напоминать роман, – он хихикнул. – С уклоном в волшебную сказку. 

– Только не говори об этом Северусу, он разозлится, – смеясь, предупредил его Люпин. 

– Вы же его давно знаете. Какой он? 

– Боюсь, мы слишком мало общались, чтобы узнавать характер друг друга. Но одно я знаю точно – Северус редко идёт на компромиссы. И ему трудно подпускать к себе людей. Он предпочтёт порвать отношения, лишь бы не оказаться в глупом положении или с разбитым сердцем. Как ампутация, понимаешь? Избавиться от боли, причинив себе ещё худшую боль. 

– Всё так, – Гарри покивал, наморщив лоб. – Знаете, я лучше пойду к нему, хорошо? 

– Конечно, иди. 

Гарри обменялся с Люпином улыбками и поспешил к камням, где сидел, скрючившись над тетрадями, Северус. 

 

*** 

В тот день Гарри сразу почуял неладное, как только Северус сказал, что ему нужно поехать в город. 

– Ну и прекрасно! В котором часу выходим? 

– Я поеду один, Поттер, – Северус даже не смотрел на него, он перекладывал с места на место побуревшие исписанные листки из картонных папок. 

– Почему? 

– Мне придётся встретиться с издателем, а ты будешь мешать. Сходи к Уизли, пусть они тебя развлекут до вечера. Я вернусь в шесть. 

– Ладно, – Гарри проглотил постыдную детскую обиду. – Я пойду к Рону. 

Ни к какому Рону он, естественно, не пошёл. В самом поведении Северуса, в отказе взять его с собой скрывался некий подвох, и Гарри решил вывести его на чистую воду. 

Выждав полчаса и основательно вытоптав небольшую полянку недалеко от дома, Гарри, наконец, подкрался к окну гостиной. 

Северус был в гостиной – и он там был не один. 

Вместе с ним Гарри увидел двух блондинов, которых словно лепили по одному трафарету, не поделив поровну только число морщин. Один был совсем молодой, другой явно старше. Неприятные лица, надо сказать – такое бесцветное лицо Гарри видел лишь однажды, когда во время игры в пейнтбол шарик с белой краской угодил Рону прямо в прорезь самодельного шлема. Получился очень похожий неестественный цвет. 

Белобрысый нахал, тот, что помоложе, стоял за диваном и обнимал Северуса сзади на шею. Такой милый домашний жест, у Гарри от него свело челюсть. Старший сидел на диване, по-хозяйски раскинувшись и вытянув ноги. 

Терпеть это безобразие Гарри был не намерен. Он открыл дверь своим ключом и, ступая на цыпочках, дошёл до гостиной. 

– Северус, – он улыбнулся и выступил из коридора на свет. – Ох, простите. Это не совсем то, что я ожидал увидеть. 

– Гарри… 

– И это ещё мягко говоря. Познакомишь меня со своими друзьями? 

– Ты не мог бы выйти и подождать за дверью? 

На пару секунд Гарри онемел. 

– Что… Выйти? Ну разумеется. 

Он не стал выбегать из дома, напротив, шёл до двери, сохраняя идеальное спокойствие. Хладнокровность превыше всего. 

Ампутация, кажется, об этом пытался ему сказать Люпин? А он, дурак, не поверил. 

– Связался с ребёнком, Северус? – сказал за его спиной напыщенный, белёсый хлыщ. – Очаровательно. 

Сзади раздался смешок, и Гарри не был на сто процентов уверен, что смеялся не Северус. 

Да пошло оно, это спокойствие. 

Он сжал зубы, слетел по пружинящим ступеням с крыльца, чуть не грохнулся, поскользнувшись на не просохшей после дождя лужице. Чем явственнее ему казалось, что его зовут, тем быстрее он шёл, не оборачиваясь. 

 

*** 

Кажется, он сбился с тропинки, совсем как во время той злополучной прогулки. Лес сгущался, знакомые поляны и приметные деревья сгинули. 

– Эй! Э-э-эй! – ему отвечало одно эхо. – Вот и хорошо, сдохну здесь от голода и несправедливости. 

Гарри не сделал и трёх шагов, как заметил впереди стоявшую на прогалине лань. Она пристукивала копытом, поводя головой, как будто звала его куда-то. 

– Не убегай, слышишь? – Гарри протянул к ней руку и робко шагнул. – Откуда ты взялась? Постой! 

Поздно. Лань шарахнулась в сторону так, словно Гарри наставил на неё ружьё, и ускакала, уже в который раз. Но вместо неё из-за усыпанных малиновыми соцветиями кустов выступил Северус. Гарри забыл, почему он не должен с ним разговаривать, всю обиду вышибло на раз. 

– Это была моя лань. И она хотела, чтобы я шёл за ней! 

– Так и сказала? 

– Прекрати улыбаться! Она хотела меня куда-то отвести, говорю тебе. 

– Может быть, ко мне? – предположил Северус. 

Гарри осёкся. 

– Может быть. Не знаю, – злость улетучилась. 

– Гарри. Скажи мне всего одну вещь. Ты не мог бы сначала спрашивать о том, что происходит, а потом делать выводы? 

– А тебе знакомо такое понятие как доверие? 

– Это была сделка. Деловая встреча, если точнее. 

– С дружескими объятиями, если точнее. 

– Дрейк – мой крестник. 

– О чёрт, – Гарри схватил его за руку, – господи, какой же я идиот… 

– Теперь ты успокоился? – ладонь Северуса была тёплой и надёжной, и Гарри совсем не хотелось её отпускать. 

– А второй назвал меня ребёнком, – шутливо пожаловался он. 

– Может, он судил по поступкам? 

– Каким ещё поступкам? 

– Не делай невинные глаза. Ты убегал от меня… Хм, дай подумать. Три раза? 

– Три – счастливое число. Отведи меня домой, пожалуйста. 

 

*** 

Они гуляли целый день, обошли все каменистые склоны и колючие заросли, какие можно было найти в округе. 

– Твой Люпин уехал, – злорадно известил его Северус, когда они возвращались мимо озера, и Гарри по привычке кинул взгляд на камни. 

– Он не мой, – Гарри навалился на него и поцеловал, протискивая язык между сжавшихся губ Северуса. 

Довольно скоро он почувствовал, как Северус уступает его напору, и это ещё сильнее воодушевило Гарри на продолжение. 

– Не здесь же, Поттер, – Северус не оставлял попыток воззвать к его рассудку, пока Гарри возился с пуговицей на брюках. – Здесь нас могут увидеть, окна гостиницы как раз выходят в эту сторону… Гарри! Гарри… Ммм… 

– Хочу тебя. Не могу ждать, не могу остановиться... Ох, Северус… 

Северусу оставалось надеться, что густая листва спасёт от посторонних взглядов. Гарри, сходящему с ума от ласк, было всё равно. 

 

*** 

В конце концов, пришёл черёд «Мифов народов мира». Гарри, пристроив подушку возле колен Северуса и усевшись на неё, внимательно листал толстенный талмуд. 

– Ого! Знаешь, что означала погоня за ланью? Смотри, «Третье деяние Геракла, погоня за Киренейской ланью символизировала погоню за мудростью». 

– Теперь я понимаю, почему ты её не догнал, – сказал Северус, полулежавший в кресле. 

– Моя лань – не мудрость, – глубокомысленно изрёк Гарри, одной рукой поглаживая Северуса по бедру, – это послание. Ты специально её выдрессировал, чтобы она нашла меня и привела к тебе. Что-то вроде бутылочной записки с координатами, которую выбрасывают в море. 

– Просьба о помощи? – костяшками пальцев Северус водил вдоль линии его подбородка и щёк. 

– Точно. Ну, признайся, ведь всё так и было? 

На лице Северуса появилась слабая улыбка. 

– Именно так.


End file.
